Skyfire's the Man
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: A virus devastates the Seeker population and now none of them can have Sparklings. All but one are infected. Find out what happens when this single flyer finds himself the object of much desire and lust. Warning, there will be much interfacing and crack.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. Just another crazy plot bunny of mine that just had to be written. Short chapter to start with but the next one should be longer._

_I should point out that the Airelbots aren't infected but since their brothers, the moment they do interface with another flyer, they'll be infected. And since they were build rather than born, their coding is no good to help find a cure._

_Suggestions are very welcome, I need them._

_Enjoy and please review._

Seekers were a very unique race of Transformers. They had their own culture, language and way of doing things. They existed high above the cities of Cybertron, dancing among the clouds. Many of them were capable of space travel, or even just making in into space.

They walked like the other Cybertroians but in an instant could take off, shooting straight into the air. They were the envy and the pride of Cybertron and they knew it. Seekers were usually a bit on the egotistical side but they had every right to be.

They were warriors, they had a natural ability for fighting, using their grace in the sky to full perfection. Other were forced to spend Orns learning to move like they did, but hardly any of them could reach the same speed of a Seeker.

Of course, Seekers had weakness and there were plenty of things that ground Mechs were better at. For instance, lock a Seeker in any kind of underground room and they just couldn't cope. Unless there was a way to escape to the open air, they'd be reduced to quivering wrecks.

But this fact didn't bother them, underground was for ground pounders. They had no interest in what lay beneath the earth, only what was above it. They lived to fly, to soar and that's what they did. The feel of the wind on their wings was pure heaven.

There was another thing that separated Seekers from all the Transformers.

To put it bluntly, Seekers loved interface. And like flying, they couldn't live without it. They were capable of doing it anywhere, anytime. That included on the ground, in the air and with more than one partner. It was said among grounders that once you did it with a Seeker, you never forgot it, no matter how many times you interfaced after that.

Because they were just that good.

Now since they were so interface mad, Sparklings were an evitable eventuality. All Seekers at some point in their lives had one Seerkerlet of their own. This was even true for the warrior elite, even if both creators were involved in training. The Sparklings simply went to crèche where they were looked after by dedicated carers, where the creators could visit when they wished.

Even when the Great War between the Autobots and Decepticons began this didn't change. Sure, there were slightly less Sparklings born but this didn't worry anyone as numbers were still good. Both the Autobot and Decepticon grounders knew better than to try and interfere with this, they'd literally be slaughtered if this happened.

And so things continued more or less as normal in the interfacing and Sparkling department. Sparklings were born, raised and then trained to join their parents. It wasn't as good as during the Golden Age but it wasn't all that bad. As long as they had their Sparklings, everything was fine.

But then everything changed.

About a million or so years into the War, an epidemic hit the Seeker population. It didn't kill them, or even cripple them in a physical way. It was much worse than that. It affected their systems and turned them...infertile.

They couldn't have Sparklings anymore.

And what was worse was because of their vivacious appetites for interfacing, it soon spread until every single Seeker was barren. They all desperately tried to find a cure, anything to solve this devastating occurrence. But none was to be found.

The problem was that it had changed their systems in such an unbelievably subtle way that they just couldn't find the precise coding. Coding that they could change to reverse this virus that existed within them and save them all.

Because without new Sparklings and a War on, the Seeker population began to decrease steadily.

Strangely, the virus did not affect grounders even after they slept with a Seeker. However, the Seekers still couldn't get pregnant and neither could they impregnate the grounders. So there was nothing to be done there.

It was engrained within all Seekers to produce Sparklings and many fell into deep depression when they couldn't fulfil their programming. They all got urges at certain points but they couldn't do anything about it but mourn their loss.

The Seekers became harder and more vicious in battle so that all of Cybertron feared upsetting them. They still flew, interfaced and went about things as normal but the light had gone out of their lives that not even the open sky could cure.

The last of the Sparkling grew up and became infected themselves because they just couldn't stop themselves from interfacing with their fellow Seekers. And now there were no more Sparklings and only a few older Younglings. The crèches were empty and the caregivers had no one to look after any more.

When the two main armies of the Autobots and the Decepticons woke up on Earth, things hadn't changed on Cybertron. They were still all infected, every single Seeker and flyer on both Earth and Cybertron.

Except for one.

To be continued.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, Starscream makes the discovery for the millennia, find out what that is next time. Until then._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. Thanks to the great response I've had for this story, I really appreciate it._

_This chapter was written by me and my good friend AuroraFerreri._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Starscream groaned as he slowly awoke his helm resting on the work table. He had been up for-how long? It had been at least two cycles. He'd been trying more if not dozens of combinations of coding to try to find a cure for the virus that had decimated his race.

As he looked up he gasped as he realised he had bumped a vial of a fellow fliers blood and it had spilled over into one of his tests.

"Frag it," he hissed, forcing himself to his feet and staggering over to a bench to grab a cloth.

With a sigh, he cleaned up the mess before tossing the soiled cloth. Gloomily, he examined the test and sighed, it was ruined. But he hadn't really thought to find anything with this particular one. He looked at his chrono and saw that he'd been in here for several hours. If he stayed much longer, Megatron would order him out.

Surprisingly, the Warlord was actually thinking of his SIC when he did that, because he knew Starscream would end up in statis lock if he wasn't reminded to recharge and refuel. That was because he became so focused on the task, he forgot about time and his own needs. He was grateful that Megatron allowed this research and even made sure he didn't collapse form exhaustion.

"What would Skyfire think of me like this?" he pondered dully, briefly thinking of his old lab partner. That Mech had always been so organised, even though he was passionate about science, he never missed his refuelling if he could help it.

He sat down thinking of SkyFire and the many orns they'd been friends.

He'd made a good partner, not just because he was clever and loved their subject. But he was also quite considerate, never getting on to Starscream if he had a late night with fellow Seekers and never played mean tricks. Unlike others he could mention.

Starscream chuckled, Skyfire had never gone out and gotten drunk, he wasn't that kind of Mech. In fact, he never went out unless it was because Starscream dragged him along and even then never really did anything. No interfacing or even a bit of flirting. Silly Mech.

Starscream tried to go back to his work but something was niggling at the back of his mind. It was annoying, it was like there was an obvious answer and he was missing it.

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

SKYFIRE! It was so obvious how did he over look it. He jumped up bumping the work table again spilling many different things but he didn't care as he ran out of the room nearly running into the door. He promptly shot it off its hinges blasting it into the far wall.

The door was still falling to the floor as Starscream rushed through, practically screaming with joy.

Megatron looked up, extremely annoyed when his Second burst into the command room and started jumping around, waving his arms and yelling. Soundwave just stared at him while Starscream's Trine looked bemused.

"Virgin, virgin, virgin."

"Starscream, what in Primus's name are you on about?" Megatron demanded, what the hell was going on?

He knew for a fact Starscream wasn't a virgin so why was he yelling it.

"You're not a virgin," SKywarp muttered as Starscream continued.

"He's a virgin, he's a virgin."

"Who's a virgin?" Thundercracker asked, looking at his mad Trine leader.

Not answering any of them he took off again this time nearly flying threw to Nemesis heading for the open air.

The room's occupants all stared after him, utterly confused. Starscream was prone to meledrama but they usually made a snippet of sense. This...didn't.

Meanwhile, Starscream had reached the fresh sea air outside the Nemesis and had shot into the air, whooping his joy. He had done it, he had cracked the problem, and they could all be saved now. He couldn't think, he just did cartwheel after cartwheel in the air.

He didn't even notice he'd ended up in Autobot territory and was currently performing stunts right over the Ark.

Everyone that witnessed these Ariel stunts was shocked and in awe. This kind of display hadn't been seen in millions of years! This kind of behaviour was normally witness when a Sparkling was born.

Optimus was stunned speechless and for a moment could only stare before comming Megatron.

"Megatron, what has gotten into your seeker?

"What's he doing?" Megatron questioned though he had a sneaking suspicion.

"Dancing," Optimus replied softly as he watched in awe.

"In the air."

A thought struck Optimus and he eagerly asked.

"Megatron, has a Seeker Sparkling been born at last?"

He heard a deep sigh and then Megatron said.

"No Prime, there hasn't."

Optimus was disappointed in Megatrons answer and wondered if Starscream had just had an awesome interface? He continued to watch and was only slightly aware that almost all of the residents of the Ark were with him, most sitting on the rocky earth. After many were muttering in excited voices about a Seeker Sparkling, Optimus sadly informed them of the news he'd received form Megatron.

Watching the Seeker whoop with joy and perform several incredible moves, it struck Optimus that this was so much more than shout about interface. Despite how Seekers felt about interface, there had to be something else going on. Since he was still connected to Megatron, he asked.

"Megatron, do you know why Starscream's so happy?"

He heard Megatron snort.

"All I know it Prime, he came bursting into the Command Centre ranting about a virgin or something like that.

Odd? Was the only thing that came to mind to Optimus

"How...odd," he couldn't help but say, it seemed a rather random thing to do.

And though Starscream was known for being a little...eccentric, this was a bit much even for him.

"I know that Prime," Megatron now said to Optimus's response. "Perhaps the silly Seeker has found someone he's never fragged before

"Well he's not touching me!" Optimus said ruefully. He was mentally locking his Cod Piece, as he said this for good measure.

Megatron chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure he'd have let you know by now Prime if that was what he was after. Seekers don't waste any time when they get fixated on someone."

"Speaking from experience?" Optimus asked dryly.

"I...well...what business is it of your Prime?" Megatron sputter trying to turn the conversation.

Optimus could picture Megatron getting a glaring look on his faceplates.

"It isn't," Optimus said cheerfully, not imaging Megatron with a scowl.

"It's just you seem so knowledgeable on the subject.

"I am...wait no I'm not!" Megatron raged realising his mistake too late and infuriating himself. He was so mad when Optimus started laughing that he promptly disconnected the link.

Optimus continued chuckling, unable to believe the grey gunformer has slipped up so spectacularly. However, out of respect, he didn't mention this to his Autobots who were still watching Starscream's display with awe. The Autobot was still curious about Starscream but decided to just enjoy this show while it lasted.

The younglings around him watched with rapped amazement at the display and he breifly relaxed that they would never see a real sparkling birth flight. Way before the war many had taken the Sparkling Birth flights for granted but when the virus hit those who managed to have a sparkling before being infected were lucky. He sighed heavily.

He still remembered when it had happened, it counted it as one of the worst incidents of the War, even though there seemed to be no direct link to the War. The terrible mournful cries of the Seekers when they realised none of them could have Sparklings had cut right thought he Spark of just about every transformer. Many had never recovered.

Though there were few Seekers on the Autobots side, there were sill some and they had been so devastated. They did their duties as normal but it was like they were on auto pilot, just living hunks of metal. They barely seemed to care who won the War, without their beloved Sparklings it didn't matter.

Starscream suddenly jetted straight up, and up and up until he could no longer be seen by human eyes. However every single transformer that had been watch could still see him dancing now in the far up atmosphere.

As Optimus watched he was struck at how similar this was to the Sparkling dance yet it was not the same.

It made him wonder what it signified if not newborn Sparklings. There was clearly joy in the way Starscream danced, that wasn't hard to deduce. But what else was there? Actually, it was as though the Seeker was just so excited that he just had to express it.

But what had made him so excited when all the Seekers and other flyers remained barren?

He was pulled out of his thoughts at a collective gasp as all that were watch, watched as Starscream plummeted to the earth creating a fire ball around himself. Nearly everyone jumped to their feet, was the previously dancing Seeker about to crash in a fire ball? He was coming faster and faster, seemingly unable to stop himself.

And then at the last moment, he pulled himself up and soared over them, leaving a stream of fire and smoke in his wake. As they watched in awe as he streaked across the sky, leaving a long trail, Optimus knew that something big had occurred.

He only hoped he could be privileged enough to find out what it was.

As he spiraled back over them he was yelling a single word as he passed. Then without warning he dove into the see.

Everyone was murmering amongst them selves trying to figure out what Starscream was yelling.

Sunstreaker spoke up over the crowd,

"I Think...he was yelling..._Virgin?_

_Author's note. What happens when the other Seekers find out the reason for Starscream's display? Find out in the next chapter, until then._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. This chapter was written by me and AuroraFerreri._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Starscream emerged some distance away from the Ark, water flying everywhere as he shot back into the sky. He dimly couldn't believe he'd done that, dive into the sea and shoot along under the water. But he was just so happy, and frankly, just so 'hot' that he just to do it. And Primus, it had felt so good.

As he lightly twirled in the air, water still pouring from his frame, he suddenly got a comm. call.

"Yes," he answered dreamily, life was feeling so good right about now.

"Starscream, what the devil is going on?" the voice of his leader demanded. "I just had Prime on the line, he wanted to know why you were cavorting yourself over the Ark?"

"Oh Megatron," Starscream sighed. "I'm just so happy."

"Why?" Megatron asked in disbelief.

"Mmmm, you wouldn't understand," Starscream said, still sounding dreaming. "Everything if going so right...

"Ah uh...well how about you get your aft back here and explain it all before I make you do brig time. " Megatron ordered. He was still a little hot under the collar

"Very well, Megatron," Starscream said n such an airy voice that Megatron wanted to roar.

Damn it, he was going to find out what was going on and if he didn't, a certain Seeker was going to get a good beating.

Starscream lazaly floated threw the air until he was over the Nemesis before diving inte the water.  
He arrived shortly and found Lazerbeak waiting for him. She would pop up from time to time bored and want someone to visit with. Starscream didn't mind when she did this it was refreshing and it did remind him of Skyfire when she reminded him to refuel.

_Skyfire._

The name echoed through his head and made him feel almost giddy with happiness. If he knew anything about his friend, that wonderfully upright Mech would still be untouched. Oh yes, the solution to all his kinds problems was within their grasp and he couldn't wait to tell his Trine.

"Hello, girl," he said with a wide smile, stroking her head as she perched on his shoulder.

She returned his greeting by rubbing against his hand but she still gave him a curious look. The red Seeker was never this cheerful, what had caused this? He chuckled at her expression.

"I'm feeling better than I have in a long time," Starscream said softly, still stroking her as he started to walk along the Nemesis corridor.

Although Lazerbeak could talk like every other normal Femme she preferred comm. to her it was easier to tall when one was lying or hiding something.

»Starry it's been about a Million or two human years since I've seen you this vigorous. What has occurred?« She asked moving her head to one side in question

»Something wonderful« he replied through the comm. making her huff as he wasn't telling her.

He grinned at her and said.

»Forgive me, but I must tell my Trine first before I reveal what I have found out«

»But I will say this« he continued, still looking giddy. » I have found a way to save my kind«

She rubbed against him again in happiness.

»Can I come along to listen Stary?« she buttered.

Alright, lady wings he chuckled, calling her by her pet name.

She gave a small chirp in response as he made his way to the Rec Room. As he'd suspected, there were only flyers there, it was that time of day. While most didn't react much to his entrance, his Trine mates did. They hurried over to him, clearly worried.

"Primus Starscream, what's gotten into you?" Thundercracker demanded while Skywarp asked.

"Who's a virgin?"

"Oh, I was just out celebrating," Starscream replied, tickling Laserbeak's head as Thundercracker frowned.

"Who's a virgin, Star?" Skywarp repeated as Thundercracker asked.

"Celebrating what?"

"My discovery of the cure," Starscream announced and the whole room went still, staring at Starscream.

Even Skywarp did but he still asked.

"So, what's a virgin got to do with this? And who is he?"

All at once the entire room burst into up roar, many demanding to know how he'd done it, others sobbing with the first joy they had truly felt in millions of years. Several had collapsed into statis lock in shock.

"Calm down calm down," Starscream tried to talk over all of the shouts and cries.

Suddenly every one covered there audio's as Lazerbeak let out a piercing cry that jarred there very processors.

»That should quiet them down Starry« Lazerbeak said ruffling her metallic feathers

"Now," Starscream said. "As I'm sure you all know, this virus has destroyed our Sparkling programs, although not our urge to procreate."

They all nodded, nearly desperate to find out what Starscream had discovered. Skywarp looked like he wanted to ask who the virgin was again, but a look form Thundercracker silenced.

"The biggest problem we've had in finding a cure is there are no uninfected flyers we can use to compare systems with," Starscream continued before his face broke out into a huge grin.

"I've found an uncontaminated Mech and he's right here on Earth."

The room burst into noise as they all started talking at once. And of course the question on everyone's lips was who was this Mech?

"Come on Starscream, tell us," Dirge yelled, nearly weeping with impatience.

"Skyfire. It's Skyfire,

Unknown to the occupants of the room Starscream had used his position of SIC and accessed every single flier link on Earth and Cybertron. He had also used this ability and opened the massive speaker system on Cybertron to also spread his grand news.  
Hundreds of code pieces flew into the air as every flier in the room be it Mech or Femme either ran, flew or teleported out of the Nemesis and to the open air. Anyone in the halls that seen the galley of fliers storming towards them either got out of the way or was trampled.

Needless to say Hook was in a frenzy!

The Ark and Nemesis Security systems blared on high alert as thousands upon thousands of Space Bridges where activated or detected incoming transformers from space.

RedAlert nearly screamed in panic over comm'link to a sleeping Optimus.

"Sir! A hundred thousand Space bridges have been opened and there all head straight for the Ark! All fliers from Nemesis are in route as well as several hundred in bound from space!

"What is Primus's name?" Optimus gasped, falling out of bed and rushing to the Ark's entrance.

Behind him, came most of the Ark, all of whom had been previously relaxed and now rudely interrupted. As Optimus kept running, Ironhide came up to his side and yelled.

"What the heck's going on?"

"I have no idea but we have a situation on our hands," Optimus said grimly as they continued till they reached the outside of the Ark.

And in the distance, was a very large mass heading right for them.

"Should I activate the shock systems in the force field Sir. " Red Alert came running out of his office.

"No, not yet," Optimus yelled as the cloud got bigger as it came nearer.

"But be ready to turn it on at a moment's notice,"

With Prowl, Jazz and Ironhide flanking him, he turned to face the oncoming flyers face on.

"We need to see what all this is about first?" he said quietly as they all braced themselves.

A lone red seeker blazed out of the ocean heading straight for what looked like every last living flier in the universe.

It was just as well he was the fastest Seeker in the Universe meaning he managed to swoop in front of them and hold up his hands.

"Wait a moment, stop," he order, his voice booming across the plain where the Autobots watched worriedly.

The fliers formed into a giant cathedral wall surrounding him. He eyed them all breath taken by the sheer number of his kind left. He opened his denta and no words came out instead he started to sing.

The Occupants of the Nemesis now joined the AutoBots on land as every ground pounder watched with vastly mixed emotions. Optimus and Megatron shared a look before speaking privately over comm'link.

"Have you figured anything out yet?" Optimus inquired.

"Nothing yet he was in the Nemesis only a few moments before there arrived. " he gestured towards the mass with his helm.

Their conversation lagged as more and more of the fliers joined in with Starscream's song. Even the Autobot fliers slowly lifted off the ground and joined the living breathing song.  
The song itself was in the ancient flier language and few ground pounder's could speak it fluently. That is except for SkyFire.

The large Shuttle had been in of the last to receive the comm about the approaching Seekers, since he'd been deep within the Ark. He now stood in the shadow of the Ark's entrance, listening in amazement to the song that was being sung. It full of such hope, joy and happiness that he felt like singing as well.

Glancing at the confused looks on most of the grounders, he knew they couldn't understand. But somehow, he got the impression that he was missing something, they all looked shocked to see the Seekers and other flyers so happy. Why was that? Sure, they were at War but he knew that would never stop his kind.

Something had happened and he wanted to know what. But for now, he just smiled and listened happily to the others sing.

Everyone stood dumb founded as the song rose and fell in pitch. It wove its way through even the hardest of sparks momentarily melting them and giving them the first tastes of real life they'd tasted in a millennium or more.

Even the long since hardened expression of Megatron's seemed to relax somewhat. Optimus saw it and smiled behind his mask, this sort of thing gave him hope for the future because it proved that underneath their armour, they were of one Spark. And he could see others held this thought too, even some of the Decepticons.

"Now ain't that somit'," Ironhide said softly to Prowl who nodded slowly.

"Indeed he is but I can't help but wonder why?"

"We can ask that later," Jazz interjected softly. "Just enjoy it while it lasts,"

In truth the song lasted almost an hour but to all that heard it, it seemed like only minutes. Lucky for everyone Jazz recorded the entire thing.

When it ended, there was a collective sigh of disappointment from all the Mechs standing on the ground watching the Seekers. It had been so enthralling that none of them wanted it to end. Skyfire's sigh was probably the loudest though he didn't think anyone had realised he was standing in the Ark's entrance. Despite his size, he could disappear when he wanted to and observe other unnoticed.

"Wonder what's going to happen now," Blaster murmured softly to Bumblebee and Ratchet, the former awe struck, the latter impressed.

"Don't know but they all did that for a reason, Blaster," Ratchet replied quietly, not wanting to speak to loudly in the aftermath of the song.

"And I think we may find out soon."

Skyfire left the entrance of the Ark and started to make his way back to his lab he knew this would be talked about for a long time so he did not fear that he would not find out the reason of their singing. I'll ask Blaster later he thought to himself

But what he didn't realise was that his absence was being noted by those Seekers who knew him by sight, not least Starscream. The red and white Seeker was scanning the assembled Mechs on the ground but couldn't find the one he sought. Was Skyfire away on a journey?

Both Megatron and Optimus noticed that Starscream and his fellows seemed to be looking for something, or someone and they wondered who it was. Megatron opened up a channel with his Second.

Starscream, who are you looking for?

SkyFire Sir. That's why everyone is here...we all want him.

Megatron's jaw dropped in shock. As Optimus looked questioningly at him, the Decepticon leader sent him Starscream's comm. It was Optimus's turn to start in shock.

"You _'all'_ want that _'shuttle'?"_ Megatron said in disbelief. "But why?

Starscream was fully aware Optimus was now on the same signal so he cut it off and motioned for the mass of fliers behind him to follow him to the ground. As most landed and several hundred hovered over there brothers and sisters heads all eagerly listen and watching as Starscream was about to explain to all of them how he had done it as well as speaking to Optimus and Megatron.

"My lords I must ask that this be a private conversation, meaning only you two and us. I am acting on behalf of my entire race.

The glanced at each other and nodded, before gesturing to their men. The Autobots and Decepticons recognised they couldn't be a part of this conversation so they wandered away from the large group of Seekers. Megatron and Optimus now moved closely to Starscream, to allow for more privacy with Starscream.

"I take it you've found out something very important?" Optimus inquired once they were sure of themselves.

Starscream nodded seriously though he still had a smile on his face.

"Indeed I have. I...I believe I can cure my race of this infliction that has over taken us."

The entire gaggle behind him burst into an uproar all asking how. Optimus and Megatron waited patiently for them to die down.

"And...how will you do that?" Megatron questioned, wondering where on earth Starscream had come up with a cure.

Starscream grinned.

"Well my Lord, I've always thought that the key lay in an uninfected flyer, though as you know there were none to be had," he said sadly and there was a collective moan of grief from all the Seekers.

"You've...found an uninfected flyer?" Optimus said in disbelief, hardly able to believe this. Everyone knew that _'all'_ the flyers had been contaminated.

" YES! " Starscream squealed with joy. All the fliers around and behind him broke into sobs of joy and started hugging one another many that had been in the air fell from it crying with joy. A Femme flier of deep blue green raced up to Starscream and locked him in a passionate kiss.

Optimus cleared his throat as it was lasting several minutes.

"So, uh, 'who' is the, ahem, lucky flyer"? he asked delicately.

He knew perfectly well what would happen to said flyer when this bunch got their claws on them.

Starscream grinned, the Femme still clinging onto him while Megatron rolled his optics.

"Skyfire," he said softly.

"Actually that's not my name, its Praytel" The Femme said with a dreamy smile.

"I meant Skyfire's the virgin flyer," he explained patiently as Optimus and Megatron glanced at each other, raising their optic brows. This particular Femme seemed to be a bit of an airhead, no pun intended.

"Skyfire," Optimus now repeated softly.

He had never thought to talk to Skyfire about what had happened, it was a subject that no one liked to mention. But thinking about it, it had probably be an unwise move as Skyfire was probably unaware that he was the only contaminated flyer left in the Universe.

"And what precisely are you going to do now?" Megatron now demanded.

"FRAG HIM!" Cried all the fliers.

Megatron, who'd been expecting this answer, merely rolled his optics. Optimus however, couldn't help but look a little shocked. Not least because there was just so 'many' of them, the unsuspecting Shuttle would be crushed.

"Not to sound frigid," Optimus began carefully. "But won't that defeat the purpose of him being uninfected?"

"Oh we're nor going to jump him now," Starscream said, waving a hand in an airy manner.

"Just when we have the cure."

There was a general murmur of agreement at this, and most of the fliers leered in the direction of the Ark. Some looked liked they'd like nothing better than to storm the place in order to find Skyfire and probably drag him out. And frag him mercilessly.

"We want to see him," someone called out and there was a chorus of agreement.

Starscream no looked expectedly at Optimus.

"Would you ask him to come please?"

"Skyfire?" Optimus inquired threw comm.

"Yes sir?" Skyfire stopped walking to concentrate on his commander.

"The fliers want to see you." Optimus's tone carried caution in it.

"Really?" Skyfire said in mild surprise. He hadn't been expecting that, he'd just been on his way to get some Energon.

"Why do they want to see me sir?"

"They want to talk to you about a very important subject," Optimus replied softly.

"I'll be there in a breem or so," Skyfire said, wondering why Optimus sounded a bit nervous.

Skyfire continued, now very curious as to what was going on. Finally, he reached the Ark's exit and stepped out into the bright sunlight. A sudden hush went around the gathered transformers. He saw the grounder bots merely looked at him curiously.

But the fliers were staring at him, like he was some sort of Energon candy they couldn't wait to get their hands on. He felt himself blush as he walked closer until he was between the grounders and the fliers but then he stopped.

Their gaze was just too intense and he needed an answer. But before he could ask for one, there was a shout from within the flier's ranks. And it was simply.

"Get him!"

_Author's note. What happens to poor Skyfire? Find out in the next chapter, until then._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note. This chapter was written by me and AuroraFerreri._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

For a moment, Skyfire was rooted to the spot, staring in disbelief as the horde of Seekers suddenly came at him. He simply couldn't beelive what was happening. But as they came closer, he knew he had to do something or they would crush him.

So he spun around and tried to run.

As the first twenty fliers made it to him, each dropping either a code piece or crotch plate, SkyFire cried out in fright looking back. To everyone's suprise Megatron stepped into the path slapping his hands together, a blue light as bright as a spark blazed in between them.

Quickly opening his hands a wide blue dome erupted over him and Skyfire. This force field like structure was strong enough that the twenty fliers that hit it were stunned and slide to the ground.

"I was hoping to save this for a special occasion but too late now," Megatron grumbled as he still held open his arms. He looked like he was hugging the air.

"Starscream, will you please get a grip on your race or I will personally weld shut your interface!

Starscream winched at this but quickly sent a internal message to all the flyers, telling them to stop. They all halted, though most looked very unhappy about this. A pouting Mech asked.

"Why'd you do that, we were just getting started."

"We can't interface with him yet," Starscream explained. "Not unless you want him infected."

They all froze in horror as they realised Starscream was right.

Megatron growled to the few that still remained close to SkyFire. They quickly moved away from him all reattaching their code pieces and crotch plates.

"Well about time... no one wants to see that. Besides once Starscream finds the cure you all can go frag yourselves silly."

All their scowls disappeared in an instant as all the Seekers looked delighted about this. So with a few last longing looks in Skyfire's direction, they moved away, giving him space. Megatron eyed them for a moment and then he brought his hands together, causing the Force Field to disappear.

He smirked at the way Optimus was gaping at him, his nemesis didn't know he had that ability. He now looked at Skyfire who was on his knees, the shock of the force field having made him stumble and fall. He was looking rather terrified but also confused.

"W-why did they all do that?" he asked aloud before frowning and saying.

"And what do you mean, infect me?"

Ratchet quickly came over and help Skyfire up and started to scan him.

"He is mostly bruised but has twisted cables in his right leg. I'll have to take him inside to fix it."

He sub-spaced a massive cart before Skyfire spoke.

"No no I'm fine really," he tried to assure the CMO.

"Nonsense," Ratchet said, ignoring his protests. "Now get on, before I like those Seekers at you."

Skyfire shut up pretty quickly and submitted. But as he lay on the cart, he asked again.

"What did they mean, how could I be infected and by what?"

Ratchet sighed heavily.

"I'll explain inside," he said gruffly.

Starscream turned his attention to Optimus.

"My Lord I need some of SkyFire's blood to produce a viable cure. If you'd be kind and ask your CMO to grant me access to some. We all would be eternally grateful."

Optimus nodded as he said.

"That would fine and I'm sure Skyfire won't mind, once he's aware of the situation," he added with a slight cough.

Starscream scuffed his pede on the ground slightly blushing, even the other fliers looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I was unaware that he was unknowing of the situation. I guess it should have dawned on me that it was so being as he'd been frozen in the ice for so long."

"No, the fault lies with me, I should have explained to him," Optimus said sadly. "It's just, well, no one really wants talks about it and I suppose we all sub consciously assumed that Skyfire must be infected with it. And thus, didn't want to remind him of it."

Everyone present nodded in agreement.

A young Mech flew out of the group that was still air born. He glided down and landed just slightly behind and aside Starscream. He calmly lowered his wings and look back to the group. Two femmes glided down to his sides, it was a classic Trine

"My Lords... " The three said as one. Upon a closer look Optimus and Megatron gasped. The three in front of them were triplets. A Trine of triplets was rare and exceedingly unpredictable, there was no way to tell what they were really thinking.

"This is Skyflyer," Starscream introduced, indicating the young Mech with a blue and white paint job.

"And this is CoralRay and Starlight," he said, indicating the two Femmes. The first one had a purple and white paint job while the other had a pink and white one.

"They were three of the last Sparklings to be born," Starscream said sadly, his wings drooping.

"It is an honor. " Optimus said.

"We are honoured as well," They again spoke as one. It was quickly clear that they where each an individual but prefered to act as one. Now they turned to Starscream.

"We offer ourselves as the first subjects to receive the test vaccines."

"You understand the possible risks?" Starscream asked softly and they nodded before Starlight said softly.

"As the Youngest of the Flyers, we feel there is less risk, our systems should be able to cope better."

Starscream smiled, he could see how serious they were and he was proud of them for doing this for their race.

"Then I will test the vaccines on you once I have produced it but rest assured I will do everything to ensure it's ready before we test it."

Optimus didn't doubt he would.

The Trine closed their optics and much to Megatron and Optimus surprise several fliers started space bridge's and slowly the mass started to disappear. It appeared that the three had more influence then they had previously thought.

Optimus couldn't help but be a little relieved about this. as good as it was to see all the flyers together like this, he dreaded to think about what would have happened if they stayed. Even if they'd resisted the urge to chase Skyfire, with that many in one place, a lot of orgies would have broken out.

Which would have made explaining it to the humans a very interesting experience.

"They will return when the Cure is ready," the three Seekers now said, opening their optics once more. "But until then, will stay away."

Now the only Flyers left were the Airelbots, these new Seekers and all the Decepticon Seekers that had been stationed on Earth. One or two of them were looking wistfully towards the Ark, where Skyfire was and Optimus had no doubt what they were thinking. It would probably be a good idea to get the Shuttle a Chastity Belt, least any of them lose control.

Once safe inside the locked doors of the Med Bay Ratchet finally relaxed a few notches.

He quickly turned his attention to his patient who was still lying on the mobile berth. He grabbed the tools he needed and started to work on Skyfire's injuries. The white Shuttle watched him closely before asking softly.

"Will you tell me now what's going on?"

Ratchet sighed heavily. Looking up at Skyfire, his optics full of sadness, he said.

"I'm sorry no one's told you before about this, I think we all assumed..."

He broke off, trying to find the right words. Skyfire was growing more concerned by the breem, what was going on. Finally, Ratchet took a deep breath and said.

"Skyfire, your entire race is impotent."

He knew Ratchet not to be a joker but the thought of every single flier to be...

"No...There must be some mistake. "

He did not realize he had sat up and was scooting away from Ratchet. Shock and horror worked their way on to his face plates. He wanted to run back to the ice and hide so deep that no one would ever find him. Two strong hands suddenly found themselves on his back bracing him but not holding him

"Take it easy, kid," a gruff but soothing voice said.

Skyfire turned to see Ironhide was the one supporting him as he shook slightly. The red Mech had followed Ratchet after receiving a comm., from Optimus about the Shuttle needing possible protection. But it seemed he needed to provide something else.

"It's...it's not true," Skyfire said shakily to Ironhide, hoping the red Mech would confirm his plea. Primus, he couldn't even consider the possibility that ratchet was telling the truth.

Ironhide gave him a sorrowful look before saying.

"Ah'm sorry, but it is true Skyfire and has been for several million years."

Tears spilled over on to his cheeks.

"But...but what does this have to do with me?" he tried not to sob.

"This virus was spread by interfacing," Ratchet said gently before coughing slightly.

"And we're given to understand that you've never interfaced so that means...your uninfected."

"And therefore ya can help them find a cure," Ironhide finished, before stopping to let Skyfire take it all in.

SkyFire twitched with an over load of information. IronHide shared a comm.. with Ratchet.

"Do ya think he's ok?"

"Give him a moment to process," Ratchet murmured over the comm., watching Skyfire closely.

"This will be a big shock for him, it'll be inconceivable that his kind can't reproduce anymore."

Ironhide grimaced, he still remembered the shock waves that had gone through the Transformer community at large when this had happened. Even after all this time, it was still a huge shock.

"Ah can't believe none of us thought to tell him before now," Ironhide now muttered to Ratchet as a tear slipped down Skyfire's face.

"Poor Mech's had the shock of his life, and after all those Seekers tried to jump him and all."

"We can only make up for it now," Ratchet said grimly before saying out loud to Skyfire.

"Skyfire, I know it's hard but if we are to understand Starscream, all hope is not lost."

This seemed to register with Skyfire on a good note and he seemed to perk up.

"Really, how...?" he stuttered. He put on his best mask you might say to hid his feelings. He decided to take a scientific approach to his thoughts and deal with his feelings later.

"Well, from what I know, the virus has in some way changed the Seeker physiology," Ratchet said briskly. "The problem is, no one, not even Starscream is sure how as up until now, there was no one to compare it to."

"This virus is extremly invasive, it targets that programs that allow for Spark formation, though they don't delete the programs that induce, ah, 'reproductive urges'. Once infected, the Seeker's very coding is alerted and nothing can be done about it. The changes are too damn subtle."

"But your systems are clear of this, utterly clear," Ratchet said with mounting enthusiasm. "If we could compare it and create an anti virus, we could first protect your systems and then set about inoculating the other Seekers."

"Aren't grounders affected?" Skyfire asked curiously. If all the Seekers were infected through interfacing, surely the grounders would be too? After all, though Seekers preferred their own kind, they still willing interfaced with their ground based brethren.

"That's the darnest thing," Ironhide now said. "It don't affect us grounders, though we can't produce a Sparkling with a Seeker, even if we sleep with one, we can still go and have one with another grounder."

Skyfire looked really interested at this, what a curious occurrence. Could it be that basic coding was more different between grounders and flyers than anyone had previously thought?

"So you need my blood and Coding correct?" Skyfire asked. He was in scientist mode you might say. Science, learning and helping others was his greatest passion.

"Yes," Ratchet nodded before pausing and trying not to cough again.

"It may also be necessary to take...transfluid samples as well,"

It was just as well Skyfire was in scientist mode or he might have blushed. As it was, he simply nodded and said.

"That would be fine, and you can count on me to do everything I can to help find a cure."

"I'm sure you will Skyfire," Ratchet said with a warm smile. "And I'm sure Starscream would be delighted to have you help."

"I-I...hope so," Skyfire said softly, remembering how angry his old friend had been when he'd joined the Autobots. Then again, he hadn't looked angry when he'd see Skyfire outside, he'd looked...happy to see him.

"He will," Ironhide said firmly.

"Ya giving him hope, him and all the other flyers, he ain't about to hold any old grudge against ya."

Skyfire opened up a comm. link to Starscream, much to the seekers surprise.

"I have been made aware of all the highlights. If you are you ready we can start."

To be continued.

_Author's note. Skyfire and Starscream start to research a cure but can all the flyers leave them alone? Find out next time, until then._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. This chapter was written by me and AuroraFerreri._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

The young trine turned its attention to Starscream, "Were will you conducting your research? We wish to remain close."

"If my Lord will let me, here," Starscream said, inclining his head respectively towards Optimus.

"It would be better for Skyfire is we did it here."

"That would be fine by me Starscream and I'll see to it you have your own lab," Optimus said firmly.

As Megatron didn't look like he was about to object, Optimus added.

"You're all welcome to stay here for as long as you need."

Megatron got a strange look on his face and turned to face his brother, establishing a comm'link.

"Does this mean the war is on hold for the time being?"

"You are allowing 'my' SIC to reside at your base is why I inquire," he added.

"I think a ceasefire would be a good idea under the circumstances," Optimus replied over the comm.

"This is something we both want, it wouldn't make sense to endanger this venture in any way."

"Agreed then. It would not do good for either side to anger there three. If memory serves, Starscream once told me of these three. There something a kin of the fliers last Nobles," Megatron was now facing Optimus.

Optimus stared at the three young fliers in shock, he definitely hadn't known that. He nodded his thanks to his brother before saying.

"It just as well to have a cease fire, I suspect the Ark may become haunted by Seekers in the next few cycles."

This caused Megatron to smirk.

"Nothing you can't handle, I'm sure Prime."

Optimus wanted groan but thought better of it. "I will be sure to call upon your expertness when I am in need of it."

Megatron grinned outright and looked like he was mentally chuckling. Instead, he turned towards Starscream and said.

"Starscream, you might want to collect your data from the Nemesis before you settle down. I know you weren't able to find out much but it would perhaps be a start."

Starscream nodded at this."

"I will do that my lord."

The triplets turned their collective gaze on Megatron making him slightly uncomfortable given their newly remembered status.

"We wish a tour of each of your bases."

"That would be fine," Megatron said, after recovering himself a little.

"You'll be spending plenty of time here at the Ark, why don't you come back with us to the Nemesis."

"Starscream can get all that he needs while you look around," Optimus suggested as the three pondered and then nodded together.

A few more things were discussed and then everyone parted. Megatron, Starscream and all of the Decepticon fliers along with the triples started off for the Nemesis.

Optimus intaked deeply.

"This ceasefire should be interesting. "

Meanwhile, Ratchet was fixing up Skyfire who lay on the berth with a very thoughtful expression on his face.

The shuttle was still processing everything he had just found out. Since he had been frozen for so long, he retained the clearest memory of the Golden Age and what it had entailed. So as far as he was concerned, barely any time has passed since he would see Younglings running around laughing, flyers discussing their families, Sparklings playing in designated playing areas. It was inconceivable that could have all been wiped out in a moment.

"I'm the last fertile flyer," he thought, feeling a huge weight settle upon his Spark.

So much now depended on him.

A dark blush started to creep upon his face-plates as it truly sank in on what Ratchet had said earlier.

_"We may need transfluids..."_

Primus, what a task. He'd never in his life interfaced and had only self serviced a few times. Producing transfluids was not going to be easy. He briefly wondered if he could ask for advice about producing transfluids. Was there a technique for making high quantities?

He decide to ask Ratchet, he being the CMO in all. But just as he was about to open his mouth there was a loud bang against the Med Bay door. Muffled yells could be heard too.

"What the slagg? " Ratchet swore.

Skyfire froze, what was going on?

He suddenly recalled how those Seekers had tried to frag him where he stood. Could they have returned to take his virginity? He sincerely hoped not, he didn't know what he'd do.

He watched as Ratchet marched over to the door and flung it open.

There on the floor was Sunstreaker and standing over him was Sideswipe. The odd thing about this was Sunstreaker had a wound on his upper arm and down his side with scorch marks. Sideswipe had his twin's blood down his side and was holding his arm with a gash down it. Storming pedes were coming down the hall. The ant they belonged to quickly turned the corner and a very angry Grimlock roared in fury.

"Me Grimlock smash," the Dinobot roared angrily, heading right towards them.

The twins squeaked in terror and quickly scrambled into the Med Bay and hid behind Ratchet. Ratchet stood braced against doorway and said.

"Grimlock, what's the meaning of this?"

Grimlock stomped forward and lowered his giant purple head down to Ratchet, "They deserve punishment they paint me Grimlock's butt! And him Swoop bite it!"

Ratchet struggled to keep a stern look on his face as the twins sniggered from behind him. Grimlock snarled and looked like he was about to force his way through but Ratchet quickly said.

"And they will be punished Grimlock, have no fear of that."

The twins gulped.

"But I'm afraid smashing them is too extreme a punishment," Ratchet continued, now gripped a wench that longed to be thrown.

"They paint other Dinobots too! well Dinobots recharge. " Suddenly Swoop and Snarl appeared behind him. Swoop was poke a dotted and Snarl was chequered. Each where painted in neon colours. Ratchet took a closer look at each of the three Dinobots mouths and discovered bits of metal and Energon. He realized that the twins had just barely made it out with their shells.

He shot them a murdenous glare, the Dinobots were hard to control at the best of times.

"Maybe I should let you have them," he said nastily, causing the Dinobots to look eager and the twins to look terrified.

"Sadly, I can't let you chew them up," Ratchet said after a moment's pause.

"But how about this, they have to clean all five of you up and repair any damage that's been caused?"

"Me Grimlock accept. " Grimlock growled.

"Swoop too,"

"Me Snarl tare!" Snarl hissed taking several steps forward, snapping his jaws and tapping his toe with its long claw.

"No, you Snarl no tear," Grimlock said sternly as the twins squeaked again.

Grimlock now look imperiously down at Ratchet.

"We Dinobots no crush puny Autobot twins but they better not do stupid prank again."

"They won't, trust me," Ratchet said, shooting a glare at the unfortunate twins.

Ratchet opened a comm up too First Aid.

"I'll need some assistance Aid," Ratchet tried to say calmly.

"On my way," First Aid started to run.

Ratchet then called Optimus.

"Sir please assist me, with trying not to strangle the twins."

"What have they done now?" Optimus replied tiredly over the comm.

When it came to Ratchet calling about the twins, it was almost a given fact that they had been caught with yet another misdemeanour. He wondered what they'd done this time.

"They decided to paint the Dinobots," Ratchet said dryly and Optimus's optics nearly popped at this thought. Were they insane?

"And needless to say, the Dinobots weren't happy."

Megatron noticed his brothers reaction and immediately wanted to know what was going on.

"What's got you so excited? "

"The Dinobots are on the war path," Optimus said simply and as Megatron raised his brows, he added.

"They fell afoul of the twins pranks."

Megatron laughed deeply.

"Sounds like you have your work cut out for you Optimus. As for all of us, we shall be on our way home."

And with that Megatron and his fliers and his three rare but unusually high class guests, took off into the air. In a matter of minutes they had disappeared.

Optimus watched them depart, knowing they would all be seeing each other again soon. He actually thought it was better for them to leave for a bit, Skyfire was probably feeling very overwhelmed and would need time to adjust to the situation.

By now, most the Ark's occupants had dispersed now that the drama with the flyers was over. There were only a few Mechs about who Optimus nodded to as he headed back into the Ark to deal with the Dinobots and twins. He shook his head, those twins better control themselves when it came to their soon to be guests.

Thought he suspected that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe might have met their match in the triplets.

After reassuring the Dinobots one last time amd watching them storm away did Ratchet turn a deathly glare on the still injured twins.

"Give me a solid single reason why I should not offline both of you into oblivion!" he said smacking the wrench into his hand.

"You love us too much?" Sideswipe suggested.

The next moment, he was flat on his back, a wench shaped dent in his forehead.

"Try again," Ratchet said in a acid filled voice.

"It was just a bit of fun, we thought the Dinobots would look better...," Sunstreaker tried before he ended up on the floor.

"Ratchet! Take control of your temper before you do something you'll regret," Optimus said as he rounded the corner. He had heard the bangs and knew that he had to hurry. FirstAid rounded the opposite corner at the same time.

"I'm here!" Aid said puffing.

"At last," Ratchet declared as the twins sat up groaning.

"Aid, I need you to take over fixing Skyfire while I deal with the Dinobots."

As he said this, Skyfire watched with wide optics from his berth. The social interactions of the Ark were something he was still getting used to.

Optimus decide to take a moment with Skyfire.

"FirstAid I'd like a moment to speak with SkyFire along, if you don't mind."

First Aid nodded before walking away to give them space. Ratchet had grabbed the twins and had taken them away, to patch them up and then set them to work helping with the Dinobots. Optimus turned his brilliant blue optics on Skyfire as he approached.

"Skyfire, how are you?"

"O-okay, sir," Skyfire said softly. "Um, where's Starscream?"

"He has returned to the Nemesis with the rest of the Decepticon Fliers and three guests. Whom you will meet soon, you do not have to worry about them currently. I wish to know how you are processing this strange event and if you have any inquires?" Optimus brought over a chair and carefully lowered his great mass upon it. It groaned violently and snapped under him land his great aft upon the floor.

"Optimus," Skyfire cried jumping up and peering down at his leader who was currently sitting in a very undignified way on the remains of that chair.

"I hate these chairs," grumbled the Prime, who was thanking Primus that no one else, especially his brother had been around to witness that.

"And it's why I had Grapple build one especially for me," he said as he got to his feet.

Skyfire smiled sympathetically.

"I know what you mean, I rarely risk it unless I know for a fact it will support me."

Optimus sheepishly chuckled, brushing bits of chair from his aft before grabbing a mobile berth and dragging it over to sit on. He always felt it was less intimidating when he sat down and it also seemed more friendly.

Two drones appeared and quickly started cleaning up the mess of shattered metal chair.

They were one of the rare experiments of WheelJack's that was an actual success and did not blow up at random. They were designed to clean nearly everything. At first they did just that, clean everything. One Drone made the fatal mistake of trying to clean IronHide well he slept.

These two drones however were specific to the med-bay and cleaned anything dirty or broken out of Ratchets way along with minor repairs if he or Aid where away.

Skyfire smiled down at the drones, they were funny little things but he did like them. Their bustling ways reminded him of a busy Cybertroian market and he loved that. The two drones melted into the wall and disappeared.

Optimus smiled behind his mask at their antics before clearing his intakes and asking.

"Skyfire, I know all that's happened must be a lot to take in and I apologise for not talking to you earlier."

"Well sir I'm not going to lie it's a bit of a shock."

He chuckled trying to keep calm. Inside reality was setting in as well as shock.

"What will happen if we do find a cure? Will you and Megatron start recruiting again? "

"That I don't know," Optimus said softly. "I imagine that the Seekers will be too focused on recreating families to worry about the War. Perhaps during this time, we can start building the bridges towards peace."

SkyFire reached into his sub-space and retrieved a flask. It had an odd looking creature carved on one side of it too. SkyFire offered the flask to Optimus.

"What is it?" Optimus asked as he accepted it.

"Qualtinium..." SkyFire replied casually with a shrug.

"No!" Optimus said taking yet another look at the strange creature. It had the body of an ant and the head of a bumblebee with the wings of a dragonfly.

"It's a Vac'zin! I thought those where extinct?" Optimus stare in wonder at the flask.

Skyfire looked sad at this.

"They weren't extinct when me and Starscream came to their world," he said softly. "I took this sample to examine it but never got the chance. It should be in perfect condition."

Optimus just stared at the flask, hardly able to believe what he was seeing.

"Hmmm I know of only two hundred actually specimens left. But they are all on different worlds and only a few on their home world. Perhaps if you and Starscream do accomplish your task, you can work together to repopulate VacTron with its native species?"

Skyfire looked very eager about this.

"I'd love to do that, my purpose has always been scientific discovery and advancement."

He paused and then said.

"Do you think Starscream would be up for that? I mean, even if we rekindle out friendship, he might prefer to start a family."

Well...it is my experience that we can only wait and see," He said wisely.

Skyfire nodded at this, he really did hope things would work out. Hopefully while doing their research and experiments, they could become friends again. The white Shuttle had hated having to go against his friend but he'd had no choice. He just didn't believe in the Decepticon way.

Optimus paused and then said.

"You know what I and my men will support you Skyfire,"

"Thank You sir." SkyFire said respectfully.

Optimus smiled behind his mask, the gentle Shuttle really was something. Other Mechs would be jumping around if they had half the responsibility thrust on their shoulders that Skyfire had. He could only hope that things didn't get any more difficult for the flyer.

_Author's note. What happens when Skyfire and Starscream meet again? Find out next time, until then._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note. Afraid there's no Skyfire in this chapter, instead we explore a bit more about the Seeker triplets._

_This chapter was written by me and AuroraFerreri._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

At the Nemesis

"Why are we waiting outside in the corridors?" asked CoralRay threw comm link, as she attempted not to create a ball of electrical energy and play with it. She was rather bored but she and her other two siblings agreed not to show there ability's unless it deemed necessary.

"Because Starscream feels embarrassed that his labs are a mess." Starlight sighed answering her younger sister.

"Be patient you two...we must have faith in them or all is truly lost."

CoralRay sighed and huffed slightly. Her brother chuckled at her grumpiness, out of the triplets, she was the quickest to anger. Starlight was the peace keeper and always calmed down their sister. He was much more quiet and thoughtful, but that didn't mean he couldn't throw a punch if needed.

Meanwhile, Starscream was hurriedly trying to tidy his lab. He was so ashamed of the mess, but he'd been depressed lately that he hadn't bothered to keep it properly. But now that they had such important guests he wanted this place to look good.

LaserBeak watched him from her perch that he had made her long ago, She wanted to laugh at him but knew how he felt. If she had hands she would help him, but she didn't and knew the best place for her was here.

It was still funny watching him race around, trying to juggle several beakers and test tubes all at once. He was in a tizzy, making it clear he wanted to impress. But he was making progress, his lab was rapidly becoming presentable. She chirped in encouragement, doing her best to help in her own way.

Several corridors away Soundwave sat up rubbing his helm. There was a weird static like effect going on inside it and a pressure. He tried to open a comm to Hook in the med bay but found because of the static he couldn't.

Frowning, he tried again but found that he couldn't. He started to get alarmed, what was wrong? He'd never been able to not contact other bots, he was a telepath for Primus sake. And his systems checked out so it wasn't an internal problem. He tried desperately to contact his Cassettes, if he couldn't reach them, he'd really panic.

He couldn't over the comm or telepathy so he dived into their bond.

He could feel all but LaserBeak.

"Ravage were is LaserBeak!"

"Is she not with you?" Ravage asked slightly alarmed.

"Everyone fan out and find her!" Soundwave ordered in almost a panic.

He couldn't lose her, he couldn't lose any of his children. What was going on, why couldn't he feel her?

Ravage raced through the corridors, searching for her sister. She couldn't seem to contact her so she decided to check out the most likely place she'd be. And since they had new guests, she'd probably be with them. So that's where she raced to, Starscream's lab as she'd heard that was where he was taking them.

Starlight and CoralRay jumped in surprise.

"Someone is coming!" CoralRay spoke aloud.

"And fast," Starlight administered.

A moment later, Ravage came charging around the corner. She came to a skidding halt at the sight of them.

"I'm sorry," she panted over a comm. "But I need to find Laserbeak this instant."

"What's wrong?" CoralRay asked in alarm.

"Soundwave can't feel her," Ravage explained. "He's worried something might have happened to her."

Ravage finally caught her breath and opened a comm'link to sound wave but found...nothing?

"What the? There is something wrong I can connect with Soundwave or anyone? Not even with my siblings? What is going on!"

She started to panic, now she knew why her Creator had been so terrified. She shot a pleading look towards the three Seekers and said.

"I can't contact my family, not even Soundwave. And he can't contact my sister, Laserbeak."

The triplets looked confused, "We are unsure of what you are talking about...why can you not contact them?"

Ravage paced worriedly,

"There is a pressure in my helm and a static in my audio's. It's like I am cut off from everything!" She huffed.

The three of them stared at Ravage and then suddenly Starlight slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Primus I forgot...," she stated and as Ravage stared at her, said.

"I'm so sorry, this is my fault, hang on."

She concentrated for a moment and to Ravage's surprise, the static and pressure suddenly disappeared. She sighed in relief before realising she could feel her siblings and Soundwave again.

"Laserbeak?" She called through the Bond and was delighted when she got a reply.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Where are you, Soundwave was worried," Ravage asked.

"In Starscream's lab. Why, what's going on?"

Ravage quickly relayed all of Soundwaves panic plus her own to Laserbeak.

"That sounds like it were a bit frightening...are you both ok now?" She asked.

"I think so," Ravage said, trying to calm herself down.

"But it was so frightening, you've no idea. Our links have never been silent before."

The three Seekers nodded in understanding, they knew they'd go crazy if they lost contact with each other.

The door to Starscreams labs open and Laserbeak glided out and landed on the floor by Ravage and gave her a hug.

"It will be ok."

"Good," Ravage said thickly as she nuzzled Laserbeak.

She could feel Soundwave's relief and his longing to see his creation again, so she said.

"Soundwave needs to see you, he nearly had a Spark Attack when he couldn't feel you."

"I will inform Starscream for you when he comes out and is wonder were you are so we don't have a repeat with him." Ravage said smoothly as Laserbeak ignited her engines with a nod to her sister and then to the three seekers before jetting off to find Soundwave.

Starlight cleared her throat cautiously, "I am very sorry for that Miss Ravage. We did not have any intention of scaring anyone."

"It's alright," Ravage said, inclining her head.

"Soundwave sometimes has difficulty controlling himself and accidently reads peoples' minds. It scares them if they sense it."

"We'll ensure it doesn't happen again," Starlight said quickly.

"I know you will," Ravage said gently. "Don't let this upset you, you need to be calm for what's to come."

"We have faith in your scientist." The two femmes chimed together,

"Yes...I have a feeling...a good feeling about him and that Autobot Skyfire," commented SkyFlyer.

Ravage grinned.

"That Shuttle isn't as touched by this War as we are," she said softly. "So his spirit is not diminished and he just wants to help. He will be a great asset to you."

"It is our understanding that he was imprisoned or a millennium or two under a great vast sheet of ice?" Starlight causally asked with a smile.

"Forgive my sister...she is being rude," CoralRay said smacking her sibling upside the head just as Soundwave and Laserbeak rounded the corner.

"Why are you intruding upon my daughters thoughts?" Soundwave demanded of StarLight. His arms were she decided crossed with Laserbeak flitting around his helm before she decided to land next to her sister.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Starlight said, lowering her optics respectively.

CoralRay shook her head, her sister always managed to get into trouble. SkyFlyer now spoke.

"We're deeply sorry for what happened earlier with your creations, it will not happen again."

"See that it does not or-"

"DAD!" Ravage and LaserBeak ringed out.

Soundwave eyed his daughters before sighing.

"Forgive me...I am not used to dealing with Neutrals, let alone Nobles" He said bowing.

"I will take my leave before my glossia gets me into trouble of its own."

The three weren't offended, they could see how much he cared for his children as they rushed up to him. He gathered them into his arms and they nuzzled him in return, chirping and purring loudly. He bid them farewell before setting off to reunite all his offspring, to ensure they really were okay.

"So," Starlight said with a small grin. "Do you think Starscream is done with his lab?"

"I do not know...," SkyFlyer said with a shrug.

At that moment, there was a loud clattering noise and Starscream suddenly open the door, breathing heavily. He bowed before saying.

"Forgive me for keeping you waiting, I am ready now."

He stepped aside to allow them to enter. They looked around the spacious lab, noting how it had a just cleaned look about it. But still, it looked very stocked, equipment had a generally clean look about it and there was a full looking book case of data pad. They felt much more reassured about Starscream being able to carry out tests here.

"We have been entertained do not worry Starscream," SkyFlyer commented as he examined a dusty data pad.

"Ah, those are some of my older data pads," Starscream said in embarrassment. "I keep them all just in case I ever need them."

He paused and then said.

"I think that particular data pad might be from the time when I was an explorer and Skyfire was my partner. A very long time ago."

"Are they like a log of your adventures?" asked CoralRay snatching the data pad from her brother. Skyflyer quickly snatched it back and held it out of her reach over his helm.

"When you can ask nicely and when I am done I may give it to you." He said flatly.

Starscream smirked slightly at the arguing, it was nice to see some young Seekers acting normally. Though that data pad reminded him of what he had to do.

"I hope you find it interesting," he now said Skyflyer examined it.

"It should have a few notes that Skyfire wrote in them, he liked to do that to 'my' data pads."

"Sound Similar to when Starlight reads CoralRays personal data-pad." he said off hand.

"What! Starlight you did What!" CoralRay spun on her sister. Starlight raced for the door and as it opened she ignited her jets, Coralray was quickly on her heels.  
Skyfyler groaned.

"Oops Starlight is gonna give me pit later for sure."

Starscream chuckled.

"My Trine mate Skywarp is fond of nosing in other bots things," he said fondly. "Despite the fact I threaten to lock him up with the stuffiest Autobot I can find, he won't stop."

Skyflyer laughed as he continued reading, it was very interesting. Particularly as he could he cold gleam bit of personality from the two Mechs who'd written in this. Starscream was very confidant when he wrote while Skyfire was a bit more timid. Both knew exactly what they were talking about however, showing how they'd made good explorers.

"Ha, ha well it seems we have a few things in common then, Mr. Starscream" Skyflyer said with a chuckle.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure, whatever you wish," Starscream said easily, though he was hoping it wouldn't be a difficult question.

Emotionally difficult anyway.

"...I was wondering why you of all flyers have taken the burden of the entire race upon yourself to find the cure." He now crossed his arms a serious look upon his face.

Starscream stared at him for a moment. It was a hard question but one he needed to answer.

"Not many Seekers trained to be Scientists," he said finally. "Most either joined the army or became entertainers. Then a few had their own businesses while others were Care Takers of our young."

He swallowed and said.

"After Skyfire's...accident, I suppose I felt like I was the only one who could solve this. I know I will seem arrogant but I was one of the top students at the Academy. And of course, only a Seeker or another Flyer could solve this problem so that's why I do this."

Skyfler remained silent for a long time before answering curtly,

"That is fair enough."

He had a lot of weight on his shoulders because in a few hour he and his sister had to return to Cybertron and give all the flyers there an update of how things were coming, It was his Trines responsibility.

Starscream saw his look and quickly said.

"I'm sure we can do this. Skyfire's not just an untouched flyer, he's also a superb scientist. Together, we will find a way to solve our kinds' problem."

Starscream said with as much confidence as he could muster.

"I hope so...forgive me but hope does not come easy these days. My Trine and I will be having to return to Cybertron soon to give everyone an update...I hope to give them good news. Please understand our position as liaisons and the nobility we carry. Its sometime a bit of a burden having an entire race look to you and your family for answers," he commented with a sigh.

Starscream nodded with sympathy.

"I realise that and I will ensure Skyfire knows just how important this is. But I honestly think we have the key to solving this."

Mean while-

"Starlight you flying Cyber rat get back here!" Coralray yelled as she chased her sister threw the Nemesis halls. Decepticons of every size dashed or dived out of there way as not to get ran over.

"How do I get out of here!" Starlight panicked trying to find an exit to open air, spotting a sharp curve she dashed down it and found a small hiding spot. CoralRay zoomed by her liked she was hoping and she quickly jetted the opposite direction.

"What is the meaning of all this smoke in my base!" Roared Megatron over the intercom's.

"It's those Seeker Femmes, sir," a Decepticon shoulder replied.

"Their chasing each other all over the place."

"Well do something about it," Megatron roared back, he hated bots using his base like a race strip.

"What do you wish me to do?" asked the soldier who was starting to cower.

As Megatron was about to start yell at him, CoralRay appeared in the same hallway heading straight for them. Without a moment's hesitation Megatron picked up the Mech and chucked him right at her, the pair crashed on the floor.

"Ow," she cried as the unfortunate solider groaned heavily, she'd landed on him.

Megatron gave her a stern look as she looked up.

"I don't like people charging about these halls, if you've got an issue, take it outside," he commanded, though his tone still had a respectful tint to it.

CoralRay got up somewhat sheepishly, she knew this was a working base and Megatron was right. She'd have probably crashed into someone anyway.

"Did you see where my sister went?" she asked softly, and Megatron simply pointed at the exit to where her sister had escaped.

"Thank you Lord Megatron." she said as she walked to it fearing another con being thrown at her. Once outside the race was back on!

Meanwhile, her sister was feeling pretty smug as she lazily flew through the air. Her sister would search the whole Nemesis before she realised she was actually outside. So it was with great shock that she heard a tell tale whoosh of engines and turned to see CoralRay shooting right at her.

"Ahh," Starlight cried, dodging her sister but now the race really was on.

She sped away but her sister came right after her and was gaining.

"Ahh!" Starlight cried fleeing.

"I will get you!" CoralRay yelled on lining her rifle.

-over at the Ark-

Most of the Autobot were outside discussing the days turn of events when everyone heard the jets and the firing of CoralRays rifle. Thinking it was the Decepticon breaking the peace everyone go into battle mode.

"Their attacking?" Bumblebee cried in confusion, he'd been sure they'd be having some peace.

"Apparently," Prowl said steadily but not ready to give his option.

But as they all rushed out, they were met with the sight of two female Seekers fighting in mid air. Optimus quickly raised a hand to stop any of them firing at them. He had realised these two Femmes were having an argument and it wasn't a good idea to get involved.

But then the fight took a more serious turn as the Femmes smashed into each other before heading straight to earth.

They crashed hard, smoke and dust billowed into the air and CoralRays rifle fired off by accident right over Prowls helm nearly singing his chevron. Just as that happened Ratchet came out.

"What the pit is going on out here? Did Wheeljack blow something up again?"

"Nah, it's those two Seeker Femmes," Jazz explained as he caught Prowl before the Mech keeled over.

Ratchet frowned as he came over to inspect the damage.

"Just what is going on?" he demanded, folding his arms with a glare.

The two Femmes looked sheepishly up at him, especially CoralRay who looked guilty about what had happened to Prowl.

"Uhh i can explain..."came starlight raising a hand trying shove off her sister.

"IronHide will you and Optimus help me out detangling these to?" Ratchet called with a sigh.

The two Mechs nodded before bending down to help the Medic. In no time at all, the two Femmes were brushing themselves off while Ratchet scanned them.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be much damage," he announced to their relief.

"I'm sorry for nearly hitting you," CoralRay said to Prowl, hanging her head in shame with drooped wings.

Prowl simply nodded because before he could properly answer her he was interrupted.

"All right let's hear it missy," Growled Ironhide crossing his arms, he was calmed by OPtimus's hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps these Noble femmes would like to be checked more so in Med Bay?" He said slightly louder so all could hear so no one rushed them.

Ironhide back down and the two Seekers sent the Autobot leader grateful looks. The situation was already embarrassing enough without being told off in front of everyone. Optimus gestured inside the base and the Autobots stood aside to let the Femmes past. Optimus and Ratchet led the way with Ironhide bringing up the rear.

Prowl and Jazz remained to deal with the idle army who were relaxing again.

"Does your brother know you're here?" Optimus suddenly asked as they approached the Med Bay.

"Uhh No..," CoralRay answered him shyly not meeting his Optics. In truth she was overjoyed, to be in his presence she had a crush on him. CoralRay then turned on her sister remembering her anger.

"Starlight what gives you the right to read my personal Data-pad!"

"Oh chill, I wasn't really going to read it," Starlight said, rolling her optics.

"Then give it back," snapped her sister to which Starlight smirked.

"Hand it over," Ratchet said sternly. "No more fighting for you two, not in this base."

Suitably chastised, Starlight handed it over to a smug CoralRay. She didn't want her sister reading it, it mentioned her crush and she knew her sister would never let her hear the end of it.

"Come one," Ratchet ordered and they continued the rest of the journey in silence.

Once in the Med Bay, Ratchet scanned them from top to toe before saying there was no major damage. He did launch into a lecture about fighting in mid air and how foolish it had been. Optimus felt very sorry for them as he scolded them about Prowl and how the SIC could have been hurt badly

After about half an hour of lecture Ratchet finally let up.

"So...are we going to have any more mid air shenanigans?" he asked crossly.

"No Sir" They chorused as one.

"Good," He said flatly and then turned to Optimus, "There all yours Sir."

"Thank you Ratchet," Optimus said with a small smile as he turned to the young Femmes.

"Would you two like some Energon, ladies?"

This made CoralRay giggle causing her sister to shoot her a funny look.

Optimus shrugged it off as the femme was young and lead the way towards the Rec room.

To be continued.

_Author's note. The next chapter features Skyfire as he comes face to face with Starscream again when he and SkyFlyer go looking for the two Femmes. Find out how that goes in the next chapter, until then._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note. Sorry for the long wait in updating this, to make up, this chapter contains some slashy goodness that you all should enjoy. Suggestions are very welcome._

_Written by me and AuroraFerreri._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron stormed down the halls heading for Starscream's labs. He quickly rounded the corner and could hear Starscream and Skyflyer chatting inside, he could also hear Starscream packing up his equipment. He stood in the doorway his shadow looming over them.

"Your sisters have decided that the Nemesis is for racing, there for they are now outside. My ship is not a playground, it is a vessel of war and home to my army," Growled lightly making his point clear.

Skyflyer groaned before growling in annoyance at his sister's antics.

"I'll go and deal with them, I apologise my lord for their disgraceful behaviour."

"See that you do," Megatron replied with a nod as the Seeker stormed from the room.

Starscream shook his head with a slight smile.

"Younglings," he murmured.

"You have a lot of weight on your wings Starscream," Megatron commented, he was proud of his SIC and had faith in him and Skyfire. Unfortunately he was worried about the amount of responsibility Starscream had just thrust upon himself and his old partner.

Starscream was now SIC, liaison for his entire race plus baby sitter of visiting Royalties and last but not least, he had pledged to find the vaccine.

"I know," Starscream said softly as he continued packing. "But I can do this my lord with my old partners help."

"This is important to you," Megatron began, coming a bit closer. "But I don't want you losing your mind over trying to find a cure."

Starscream actually chuckled as he sorted through data pads, trying to decide which ones he should take. He turned to face Megatron and said.

"That's why it's good I'll be working with Skyfire, he'll make sure I don't overwork. He always made sure I rested and refuelled..."

He broke off, suddenly lost in memories.

Megatron gently rested his servos on Starscream's shoulders,

"Star, you know you don't have to recharge over there. You know you are welcome in my berth if you have need."

"Mmm," Starscream replied, reaching up to touch Megatron's servo. "You know I'll probably be tired."

"I can be gentle when I want to be," Megatron murmured softly into Starscream's audio, causing the Seeker to shiver slightly.

"In fact," Megatron said softly. "You're not exhausted now, are you?"

Starscream placed his free servo on Megatrons side and pulled him closer.

"Not at all."

He smiled devilishly up at Megatron. Thought they routinely slept together they had never bonded. Starscream hadn't felt right about it and Megatron never pressed him for it, for which Starscream was grateful for.

Megatron was the kind of Mech he was greatly attracted to, not only was he physically strong and good looking, he was powerful. Starscream had always been drawn to that, just like he'd been drawn to the thrill of exploring. However, he doubted he could connect with Megatron on a proper emotional level. Physical was fine for both of them but they'd never tried taking it further than that.

Starscream leaned back against his leader, raising his other hand to cup Megatron's face. The grey Mech smirked down at him before leaning down for a kiss. Starscream groaned with pleasure as their lips met and felt himself heat up in a delicious way.

Megatron reached back with one hand and quickly locked the lab door that had been freshly reattached to its hinges after Starscreams earlier escapades. With their new found privacy Megatron intended to show Starscream how gentle he could be.

He gently ran his fingertips down the edges of Starscream's wings.

This made the seeker shiver with pleasure, as Megatron continued to trace him. Megatron kissed Starscream passionately moaning with as Starscream massaged his fingers into Megatrons tough wiring. Starscream could feel Megatrons body starting to heat up under his touch and this thrilled him.

He could make a Mech like Megatron feel desire just from a few careful touches, oh yes, he loved it. His own body began to heat up, he hadn't been with anyone in a long time. Their new location on Earth had been very distracting and it hadn't helped that he was still struggling to find that cure. But now there was a solution in sight, he could really relax and enjoy being with his leader.

"How do you like that, my lord?" Starscream asked with a smirk as his dug his fingers even deeper into Megatron's wiring.

"You know your touch has allows been like heaven to me." Megatron purred as he began to kiss down Starscreams neck, nibbling at his sensitive wiring. Megatron could feel his spike growing with need and straining against his crotch plating. He ignored it wanting to pleasure his SIC before himself.

"Of course," Starscream said with a sly smile but Megatron didn't care as Starscream continued to touch and kneed all the right places.

"Whatever shall I do with you, my proud Seeker?" Megatron now asked, his fingers stroking Starscream's cockpit while continuing to kiss the wiring, making the Seeker moan loudly.

"I...ah...can think of a few things," Starscream gasped out, his body starting to tremble with pleasure.

Megatron used his free hand to kneed the plating in-between Starscream's wings, a place all fliers got sore. Megatron made his way back up Starscream's neck and kissed him deeply. Moaning a little when Starscream found a particular trigger. Megatron's spike was hard against his crotch-plate now demanding to be released, but if Megatron knew Starscream; which he did quite well, he knew that he wouldn't give in easily. Starscream loved to teased him building up his heat and desire for the Seeker.

Megatron slipped a hand under Starscream's plating and started stroking and pinching certain wires. As the Seeker groaned, Megatron kissed him deeply again while cupping the back of his helm. He then moved to the joint between Starscream's left wing and his shoulder, gently biting down. This caused the Seeker to shudder with ecstasy and moan with the want building up inside him.

"My lord," Starscream croaked making Megatron smirk with dark amusement. Starscream was at his most respectful when Megatron was literally trying to get under his plating.

Megatron smirked pleased at his SIC quivering reactions, "Yes Starscream? Tell me how you'd like to be pleased?"

He moved one servo on Starscream's aft and pulled him closer.

"I...," Starscream panted, his systems were heating up so fast, and his fans could barely keep up. "I want you to touch me..."

"Hmm, like this?" Megatron asked with a grin, moving the hand that had been cupping Starscream's aft to his cod piece and started rubbing.

"Ah," the Seeker gasped as bolts of hot pleasure shot up his body. "Oh yes...just like that..."

Megatron kept a smooth rhythm going, well wrapping an arm under Starscream's aft and lifted him up. He sent a code to Starscream's lab to unlock the panel that lead to a side room that had a berth inside. It was a simple side room for when Starscream was too tired to make it to his own rooms. Now Megatron had other plans for the berth.

"Let's get a bit more comfortable," Megatron whispered in Starscream's audio causing the Seeker to shiver.

"My lord," Starscream gasped, wrapping his legs around Megatron's waist as he was carried through to that side room.

Megatron carefully laid Starscream down on the berth and lent back to smirk down at his panting Seeker. He chuckled as Starscream made a small whimpering noise, not wanting to be away from his lord. Leaning forward again, Megatron murmured.

"What do you want, Starscream?"

"Please," he said breathlessly, "I want to feel your delicious glossia, on my spike," Starscream nearly begged, it had been so long since the last interface he was shocked at just how much he had been craving it. He knew if Megatron gave him oral that he'd be receiving a real treat indeed.

Megatron grinned down at him and murmured.

"Mmm, my little Seeker knows what he wants, shall I give it to him?"

"Please," Starscream mewed with need, almost bucking with anticipation.

"Then you shall have it," Megatron purred, reaching a hand between the Seeker's legs.

His claws teased around the seekers cod piece and Megatron could nearly taste the sweet juices. He noticed that Starscream was leaking some fluids, he smirked triumphantly.

"My, my Star" He still smirk as he teased again before removing it, Starscreams spike was instantly hard.

Megatron almost burst out laughing but it was from sheer delight at how aroused the Seeker was. Instead he grinned very widely and hungrily as he brushed his fingertips across the tip, causing Starscream to shiver with desire. He brushed the tip again and watched as the whole length twitched with pure want. Delicately, Megatron lowered his mouth to the tip and gave it a lick with his glossia.

Starscream bucked moaning with his need,

"P-please my Lord!" He begged panting hard, there was some compensation on his helm from the heat building up in side of him. Megatron smirked before gently gripping his SIC long spike with one hand. He began stroking it, he was not surprised at how hot it was to his touch. With his free hand he held fast to Starscream's leg, he then bent down and licked the sweet fluids that were being to weep from the tip of the spike.

"Still as _delicious_ as I remember," He mused, just before enveloping the part of the spike. He gently whirled his glossia over and around the tip and sucked. Starscream tried to buck but Megatron held his down, not surprisingly he knew that this would turn the seeker on even more.

"Oh...oh...oh Primus," Starscream gasped as Megatron took more of his length into his mouth, all the while sucking gently. It had been so long since he'd experienced pleasure like this, he felt like he was going to overload at any moment.

He gripped the berth tightly with his hands while his whole body writhed under his leader who was still grinning away. What made this whole experience even better was the knowledge that he was so close to a cure for his kind. All his previous encounters had been tainted with the knowledge that no Sparklings could come from it. But now...now there was hope, now there was a chance to turn things round.

Pure ecstasy raged through his systems as he came closer and closer to overload,

"Oh..oh..oh Megatron! I'm...soo..c-close." He panted trying not to come. Megatron plunged Starscream's spike deeper into his mouth nearly taking in the whole length. He sucked a little harder, enjoying himself immensely that he had this primal control on his SIC.

"P-primus," Starscream gasped as he felt a pulse shoot through his systems, leaving them tingling and he knew he was really close now.

Megatron grinned, gently raking his denta over his SIC's length while still sucking hard. Some might think it odd he was giving to his Second but he was expecting a few favours in return. He could feel his spike pressed hard against his cod piece and groaned as he imagined finally plunging it deep within the Seeker beneath him.

Megatron pulled nearly all the way off causing the seeker to whimper thinking his leader was already finished with him. Oh how thankfully wrong Starscream was as Megatron plunged farther down then before taking the entire length deep into his mouth and even to his throat. Starscream sang with ecstasy as he overloaded down the back of Megatron's throat.

With the ease of experience, Megatron easily swallowed it, smirking as Starscream lay in wanton fashion on the berth. Yes, he enjoyed seeing Starscream like this and now it was his turn to be pleasured. Carefully mounting the squirming Seeker who was still reeling from the overload he'd just been given, Megatron asked casually.

"Enjoy that, my Second?"

"I...yes my lordship! It was more then I have words for to describe!" He breathed.

"Good, you deserve it after all your hard work," Megatron purred, feeling excitement build as he watched the Seeker recover himself.

Starscream smiled and lent upwards to give Megatron a small kiss which the larger Mech eagerly returned. Starscream now settled back and purred.

"How can I show my appreciation, my lord?"

"Oh I could think of a few things my precious Second," He mused reaching down and unbuckling his cod-piece, he let it fall to the floor.

"Oh my, my lord looks as if he is in need," Starscream breathed slyly, he was always impressed with Megatrons mech hood no matter how often he was able to enjoy it.

Megatron grinned widely, leaning down to kiss Starscream just as their comms buzzed to life. Starscream squeaked in surprise as Megatron cursed royally under his breath. Of all the bad timings...this one took the cake.

"What is it?" Megatron snarled into the comm.

"Forgive me my lord Megatron, you instructed me to inform you when I found my sisters," Skyeflyer rushed, "We are at the Autobot's base, Skyfire is ready for Starscream."

"Alright, I'll be there momentarily," Starscream replied before giving Megatron an apologetic look. "Forgive me, my lord but I must go."

Megatron did not look happy at this, in fact he looked exceedingly grumpy about this. So Starscream kissed him and said soothingly.

"I'll make it up to you later."

Megatron pulled him back over and kissed him again,

"I'll hold you to it," He growled hungrily.

"Good," Starscream purred as he nuzzled his head against Megatron's before rolling off the berth and collecting his cod piece.

As he grabbed a cloth and quickly cleaned himself up, Megatron mulishly contemplated the cold shower he would need to take. His only consolation was that if Starscream's meeting with that shuttle went well, he would be in a very receptive mood later on.

Megatron sighed unhappily as he too collected his cod-piece, he waved goodbye when Starscream left. Megatron was still resting on the hidden berth, he had not replaced his cod-piece yet, he was thinking about the cold shower, and dreading it and how a good hard spike like his was being wasted.

Well, at least if Starscream finally managed to come up with a cure, there would soon be a lot of euphoric and horny Seekers running around. Ones who would not have to rush off anyway and would happily remain until exhaustion took them over. Megatron started to smirk before groaning, it wasn't a smart idea to think those thoughts when he couldn't do anything about it.

So with a growl, he got up and stalked off for a very cold shower.

Meanwhile, Starscream was heading straight for the exit of the Nemesis, eager to get started on his work. It was a shame he'd had to leave Megatron but at least his leader had understood just how important this was.

"Starscream?" It was Skyflyer again.

"Yes what is it? He asked happily?

"I was just wondering if there are any single mecha and femme's? There are a few stragglers that lust for a couple beings."

"There are several," Starscream confirmed. "Both Flyer and Grounder, does that matter to them?"

"No, they said their easy, they just want to be with someone again. And maybe if it works out, once we have the cure, they could take things further," SkyFlyer replied.

"I hope it works out for them," Starscream said softly as he mentally run through a list of those bots on Earth who were single.

Skyflyer was quite for a moment before saying softly,

"Do you think that I might find someone?"

Starscream was taken a little off guard and paused in step before smiling, "I do believe there is a good chance of that."

"That would be wonderful, it's my duty to carry on the royal line and return the crumbling infrastructure of our society back to its glory." he said breathlessly, "But no one will look to me and my sisters if we do not have mate's."

"You will find mates," Starscream said soothingly. "Once we have sorted the Sparkling matter, we can all resume mating rituals, you and your sisters will find worthy consorts."

"I pray that we do," SkyFlyer said seriously but seemed a lot more heartened now.

Starscream nodded and they continued flying on wards.

Sometime later Starscream landed a good distance away, even though they had the temporary truce. He didn't want to strain things by landing at the front door so to speak. SkyFlyer landed by his side and together, they walked towards Ark where soon a couple of Autobots appeared. Starscream held up his hands in a gesture of peace and said.

"We wish to see Skyfire."

"We will escort you, Optimus is already attending too CoralRay and Starlight." Beachcomber smiled.

"How are my sisters?" SkyFlyer asked anxiously. "They are not hurt are they?"

"No, their fine," Trailblazer assured him. "They had bit of a crash but their recovering fine."

SkyFlyer smiled in relief while Starscream felt nerves begin to bubble up inside him. It was so strange that his old friend held the key for their race and since they were on opposite sides, things were a bit...awkward. Or so it felt for him anyway.

Beachcomber lead the way to the rec-room were Optimus was visiting with the femmes.

"Starscream...SkyFlyer," Optimus greeted as the two Seekers entered the rec-room where he'd been talking with the two Femmes. "How are you?"

"Very well, my lord," SkyFlyer replied with a bow as he shot his sisters a sharp look. "I hope my sisters were no trouble?"

Optimus smiled warmly, "No trouble at all we are just discussing political stand points for after the cure is discovered by you and Skyfire. Care to join us?"

"We would be delighted to," SkyFlyer said with a smile as Starscream nodded his agreement.

They both came over and sat down, with the two Femmes giving their brother sheepish looks. Starscream was the first to speak.

"We shall need to set up Crèches for the Sparklings again and find them suitable caregivers."

Optimus nodded thoughtfully, "Understandable, I'm sure some of the femme's from the Contingent would be willing to help until the original care givers are ready. Assuming nearly every flyer will be with spark?" Optimus added cautiously.

SkyFlyer shared a smile with his sisters as he said.

"I'm pretty certain virtually all flyers, barring a few, will want to be with Spark. And they won't find it difficult to find willing partners, both Flyer and Grounder."

"Now, that will be a sight," Optimus said with a wide smile behind his face mask.

CoralRay and Starlight blushed deeply and Skyflyer frowned,

"I think what his gracious Prime meant was it will be a sight to see all the young Sparkling," Starscream added saving Optimus from his own statement.

"Yes...that is what I meant, I apologise," Optimus said quickly. "I was just imaging all those Sparklings, with their Creators from both sides and different makes. It will have been so long since any of us have seen something like that."

The three Seeker relaxed as they realised he spoke the truth and StarLight said.

"At least Energon will not be a problem; this planet has such an energy rich sun."

"Indeed it does we have created a way of harnessing the suns energy to produce energon that is safe for the planet and its occupants. We would be happy to share this knowledge with you." He said eagerly, he was hoping for the best possible outcome.

"That would be wonderful," sighed CoralRay, thinking happily of well fed Sparklings.

As everyone nodded, StarLight suddenly said slyly.

"I wonder if Skyfire plans to have any Sparklings."

Optimus frowned with uncertainty, "Skyfire is a private mech. In his mind the last few million years have not _Happened_ yet."

When the young Trine frowned with confusion looking to one another, Starscream sighed,

"Since before the war Skyfire was frozen on a far off planet."

"Really?" SkyFlyer exclaimed.

"Yes," Starscream said with a nod. "The two of us were scientists and explorers and some time before the War, we went on another trip, to this very planet. It was little more than an ice ball back then and when we went in for a closer look, we were caught in a freak storm and separated. I searched half the planet for him but he was lost..."

Starscream broke off, remembering how awful it was and the others let him have a moment. He then cleared his throat and said.

"Anyway, everyone believed him to be dead but just over a year ago, the Decepticons unearthed him from the ice. He was still functioning and we managed to revive him but he ended up choosing to join the Autobots, he is something of a pacifist."

Starscream suddenly smiled as he said.

"When I knew him, he'd never had a partner and while it was rather odd, I thought nothing of it. After all, it didn't matter if he was taking his time taking a berth partner which is why it's taking me so long to remember he's a virgin and therefore, unaffected by the virus."

"Is he seeing anyone now Optimus?" CoralRay asked shyly, her sister next to her rolled her optics.

"I am unaware if he has chosen to be with anyone." Optimus said a little uncomfortably. He was rather uncomfortable talking about other bots relationships.

"He is something of a private Mech and since he has not experienced this War like everyone else, feels a little out of his depth," Optimus explained, giving them his observation on the matter.

"If he didn't know about the virus, I don't think he would have made any moves on anyone," Starscream now stated. "Fliers are very particular with their courtship and you would have noticed if he was displaying."

Optimus chuckled.

"I have heard fliers give very spectacular displays and Skyfire has definitely not done any of that."

-medbay-

Skyfire winced as Ratchet carefully withdrew some blood, "There that should be enough for you both to examine."

"Yeow!" Skyfire cried in shock when Ratchet codorized the place he drew blood from.

"Ooops, sorry should have warned you first." Ratchet smiled apologetically.

"R-Ratchet...umm what's the best way to get a large amount of transfluids?" He asked shyly blushing deeply, Primus this was embarrassing.

"Hmm," Ratchet said as he thought this over. "Well, most bots would find a partner to assist in that but that's obviously out of the question for you."

"Yeah," Skyfire said with a nervous laugh. "But it is possible to do it on your own?"

"Of course, don't worry, there are a few ways," Ratchet said. "Medically, it is possible to induce it but I wouldn't advise that, it's a rather unpleasant feeling and won't produce enough anyway. The best way would be for you to get yourself aroused."

Skyfire nodded quietly to himself, 'How in Primus name will he get aroused?'

Ratchet coughed and said.

"Skyfire, have you ever been aroused?"

"Uh...yes...o-of course," Skyfire stammered, feeling he'd die of embarrassment. "A couple of times anyway."

"If it's not something that normally happens," Ratchet began delicately. "You could try watching...ahem, arousing material."

"A-arousing m-material?!" SkyFire stammered hoping he was wrong about what that meant.

"Don't worry kid," a comforting hand landed on his shoulder, "We'll get you fixed right up."

Skyfire turned to see Ironhide standing there with a knowing smile.

"Ironhide?" Skyfire said as the red mech chuckled. "I've got a few holovids that you might like and I know Ratch does as well."

Ratchet just smirked at this as Skyfire's optics went wide.

_'What am I getting into!'_ Skyfire wanted to groan but knew better, he had to stay focused,

"W-what kind of holovids are they?" He was nearly in every sense of the word a virgin. He had never had the urge to watch a sexual holovid and had never really gone on a date either, in fact he'd never even been kissed...

Ironhide's grin became even wider and he gave Skyfire a very knowing look.

"Let's just say they're the 'educational' kind of holo vid," he said with a leer that applied they did more than educate.

Skyfire just gulped.

_Author's note. Can Skyfire cope with those holo vids or will he need some help? Find out next time, until then._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note. Sorry for the really long wait in updating, hope this chapter makes up for it._

_Metallicgirl42 wrote the vast majority of this chapter, I just finished it off and went through it. Thanks a lot. :D _

_Enjoy and please review._

Skyfire trudged off down the hall, wondering where he could go that would ensure him some privacy. In one hand he held a video tape called "Juicy Valve", which Ironhide had so generously loaned him; in the other he held a test tube for his donation, plus some lubricant. That was actually Ratchet's—Ratchet used it for medical purposes, but he had given Skyfire a bottle of it. Skyfire wanted to ask what it was for, but he didn't have time.

"Now, now, get out of the med bay," said Ratchet, shoving the lube at Skyfire and shooing him away. "I have work to do."

Finally, Skyfire found himself in the guest room. Since the Autobots loved guests, they'd made the guest room quite spacious and inviting. There was a bed with two fluffy pillows and a TV, two things Skyfire needed. So he popped "Juicy Valve" into the TV, sat back on the bed, and, with nerves off the radar, hit **"play".**

Of course, he was not prepared at all for what he saw. The moment it started, there were already two femmes there on the floor, making out with each other, invigorating music playing in the background. They were moaning very loud; Skyfire turned the volume down.

It wasn't long before a mech came onscreen, holding a whip and some chains. Skyfire was gaping as he watched one of the femme-bots get chained to the bed, while the other femme put a collar and leash around the mech's neck.

"Oh, stick your big fat spike into my warm, juicy valve!" the femme on the floor moaned.

"You're so tight, hon," the mech said under his breath while the standing femme smacked him with the whip.

_Dear Primus, what the—?_ Just then Skyfire realized that he wasn't just supposed to be watching, he was supposed to be jerking off to this tape. For scientific reasons…however weird that sounded, nothing was beyond the call of duty for Skyfire.

Well then. Skyfire grabbed the lube and almost dropped it, but managed to squirt a bit of it into his hands. Then he unlatched his interface panel, but he wasn't hard in the slightest, just kind of shocked and embarrassed. Skyfire didn't know how to get himself hard, not really, anyway. So he stuck one finger out and stroked the tip of his spike, hoping it would feel good.

_I feel like SUCH a sicko,_ Skyfire was thinking to himself. _Touching myself all alone while watching this embarrassing porn flick. _

_Don't be silly, his scientist mind told him. Transfluid is a normal bodily excretion. Your donation is for SCIENCE! _

Being nervous and feeling awkward was just turning him off, but Skyfire knew he had to do it, so he watched the video (the femme on the floor was screaming while the mech shoved his chemically-enhanced spike into her) and rubbed one hand down the shaft of his own spike. As he did so he felt a sort of tingling and a rush of his own lubricant, which made him snatch his hand away. Oh great. Now it was all over the bed sheets.

Skyfire grabbed the test tube and held it in front of the tip, where he knew his fluids would come out. Well, that didn't look natural. Skyfire was watching to see when he'd finally get erect as he rubbed the shaft of his spike, up and down, up and down…ugh. Skyfire kind of found the tape disgusting, not arousing, and all he could think of was carrying a test tube of his transfluid down the hallway to the med bay, where he had to show it off to everyone like it was some kind of relic, rather than something that was supposed to be used to make a sparkling. There was nobody in the room, but Skyfire's faceplates felt like they were on fire.

In truth, he had sort of lied to Ratchet. Actually, he'd never really been aroused. Sometimes he'd gotten this weird tingly-hottish feeling down there, but he always forced it away with his mind—little had he known it was the beginning of something most fliers embraced.

_INTERFACING._

"Come on, it's for science," Skyfire pleaded, partly to himself and partly to Primus. All three of the porn stars on the tape were moaning and screaming and making other various noises that could only be associated with either extreme physical pain or extreme sexual ecstasy. Skyfire hoped he would soon get the latter, but…probably not.

"Hey, Prime, is this where you keep the—woah, sorry," Starscream flung the door open wide and was kind of shocked at what he saw. "Oh…wow. I-I thought this was the utility closet."

Oh, this had to be a nightmare. Someone had walked in on him, Starscream no less. Skyfire was suddenly aware of what Starscream saw; he was sitting on the bed, covered in both his own lube and the bottle Ratchet had lent him, plus one hand was kind of awkwardly squeezing his spike while the other held a test tube near the tip, waiting for ejaculation. For the icing on the cake of humiliation, the porn flick was still playing in the background, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Skyfire kind of blurted out. "I'm not aroused!"

"Making your donation, I see," Starscream smirked, gesturing towards the test tube. "You don't have the slightest idea what you're doing, do you?"

"No," Skyfire admitted, dropping the test tube and remembering to take his hand off his spike for spark's sake.

"Here, take this," Starscream took something out of his storage compartment and tossed it to Skyfire.

"Robot condoms?" Skyfire questioned.

"Yes, if you put it on, you don't have to collect the transfluid in the test tube," Starscream explained, hopping backwards onto the bed. "Plus, these are the _'invisible' _kind, so it's like they're not even there."

"But…this pornography isn't doing anything good for me," said Skyfire with a sigh of frustration.

"Looks like they're enjoying themselves, though," said Starscream, opening up his own interface panel; he was already dripping with lubricant. To his horror, Skyfire felt that hot, tingling sensation right near his interface area as he watched Starscream lazily stroke his own spike, optics closed, letting it harden naturally. "Put the condom on, moron."

"What are you doing?" Skyfire couldn't even get himself aroused alone without feeling gross, yet here was Starscream, doing it out in the open for him. Now, Starscream, he wasn't shy.

"Mm, it's not the size of the spaceship, it's the flow of the solar wind," said Starscream. "Listen, you're doing this for an important reason, remember? There's nothing wrong with you. You should be proud of your body, not ashamed. Now, don't touch me, because we don't want to get you infected, but I have a good way to help you. Something I can do without a video."

"What's that?" Skyfire spread his shy, self-conscious legs, clumsily putting the condom on, hoping that the jet wasn't still watching him.

"Lean back, close your eyes, and take your hands off yourself for a moment." To Skyfire's surprise, Starscream was speaking in a Vosnian language, one only fliers understood, most likely to help his old friend feel closer to home. "Mech or femme?"

"Eh, femme?"

"O-kay…so, you're walking into a bedroom," Starscream began. "On the bed there's a beautiful, goddess-like virgin femme waiting for you, legs spread, valve open for you to see. It's nice and hot, dripping with lubricant. She smiles as she sees you, and you jump onto the bed, releasing your own spike. She loves how big it is. Ah, Skyfire, if you hadn't been such a prude all these years, you would have made a lot of femmes very happy."

Skyfire blushed deeply at Starscream's compliment—well, he thought it was a compliment, anyway. It was true, though; he was well-endowed, mostly because he was a giant anyway. For one moment, Skyfire opened his eyes. Starscream was still stroking his own spike, letting it get bigger and harder as he continued talking.

"So you lay down on your back—now, spread your legs like she is—and she climbs on top of you, because if you climbed on top of her, you'd be fragging a pancake."

"Wait, if I'm on the bottom, how do I—?"

Starscream shushed him and continued, "So she grabs your spike really hard with both hands—do it—and shoves it into her soaking, hot valve, so tight because you're the first mech who's ever entered her…"

"Okay, let's see," Starscream's eyes were shut, and he was still fondling himself. Skyfire grabbed his spike and was surprised to see that it was already hardening.

"So she starts moving up and down, up and down, moaning, your rock-hard spike moving in tandem with her thrusting…now move your hands up and down…you smack her on the aft, calling her a naughty girl."

"Naughty girl!" Skyfire cried, before he could stop himself, but he kept his hands where they were, moving up and down, faster and faster.

Now he could picture the scene in his mind; the femme on the bed looked like someone he knew from the science university he and Starscream had attended, the pretty little Seeker who rarely talked and blushed whenever anyone approached her. Skyfire secretly had a little bit of a crush on her back then, especially because she was smart too; even though of course he didn't ask to see her grades, he noticed the happy look that came on her sweet face whenever the teacher handed a graded test or project back. One time, when Starscream was feeling under the weather, she had filled in as Skyfire's lab partner, and neither of them could talk to the other, which made lab projects very hard.

Skyfire felt his spike hardening even more as he pictured himself in bed with this femme, now too caught up in Starscream's description of what 'facing was like to feel embarrassed. Oh, what he had been missing out on all these years! Skyfire moaned loudly and involuntarily, his hands moving quicker and harder up the shaft of his spike, tears leaking from his eyes. Skyfire didn't see it, but Starscream was smirking.

"So she kisses you…her lips are as sweet as energon goodies…," Starscream continued, feeling his own overload coming. "She lets out screams as she continues her fast thrusting, your spike still very deep inside of her, surrounded by her hot, juicy, tight valve…"

So this was what it was like to be aroused! Oh, what a feeling! Skyfire felt warm and his spike was rock-hard to the touch. Now his cheeks were red not with embarrassment but with sexual ecstasy, and he'd forgotten long ago where he was, what he was doing, and who was watching him. Up, down, up, down…Skyfire groaned and squeezed as Starscream continued.

"Faster, faster, in and out, your spike is huge but it doesn't hurt her, it feels good, so you _BURY _yourself in her, _TONS_ of lubricant seeping out and dripping onto the pillows and her lube gets all over you and it's in your mouth but you don't care, it's smooth and HOT, and you let out a nice, loud moan as her dripping wet, tight valve _CLINGS_ to you, hot and sticky, that's it, you can do it, moan, c'mon, up-and-down, nice and hot..." Starscream was still watching, then hollered, "Skyfire, you're havin' your overload!"

And the gentle shuttle did overload with a shameless moan, his fertile transfluid flooding the condom for a full five seconds. It was the best feeling in the world. Skyfire knew now that what he felt was healthy, not something to shove away from his psyche like he was some kind of freak. Skyfire lay back on the bed, panting with exhaustion, then finally managed to take the condom off, making sure that none of his transfluid was lost.

Skyfire got up (not without some difficulty) and emptied the condom into the test tube. Then he collapsed back onto the fluffy bed again.

"Oh Starscream…thank you…"

"I'll just get this test tube to Ratchet," said Starscream, picking it up. "You rest and drink lots of fluids. Next time she just might give you a blow job."

"A….a….?" Skyfire stammered, looking up with wide optics as Starscream stood up, wiping himself with a cloth and giving his old friend a smirk.

"You've got a lot of catching up to do," the Seeker chuckled, twirling the test tubes between his hands. "But don't worry; us Seekers will get you back on track."

Skyfire could just dumbly nod as the unabashed Seeker sauntered to the door and opened it.

"You might want to lock it next time," he called teasingly over his shoulder before leaving and closing it behind him.

_Author's note. Next chapter begins the examination of the samples, will a cure be found? Find out next time, until then._


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note. Written by me, AuroraFerreri and Metallicgirl42._

_Suggestions welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Yes?" Ratchet questioned when Starscream strolled into the Med Bay.

"I have your transfluid sample," he stated rather smugly, holding out the test tube. "Courtesy of that horny shuttle."

Ratchet frowned slightly but before he could say anything, Starscream added.

"I never touched him, he did it all himself."

"Hmm," Ratchet said, taking the sample. "Why do I have a feeling there's more to it than that?"

Starscream simply offered him a smirk. Ratchet rolled his optics before saying.

"I wouldn't mind taking a little look before this gets sent to the lab, I just need a small sample."

"By all means," Starscream said, gesturing towards Perceptor who was studying a data pad. "You take a look under the microscope and I'll take a few notes. Let's hope Skyfire's healthy."

"I had a brief look at his life force, everything looks correct," Ratchet stated. "From what I've seen of his habits, he's a clean Mech who takes care of his body. Doesn't constantly consume High grade, overindulge with sweets and I've never noticed any evidence of drug use."

"That's him," Starscream said fondly. "Although to be a deep space explorer, you always needed to make sure everything checked out. But I'm glad he hasn't changed his habits, this will help a lot."

Ratchet nodded before getting Perceptor's attention.

"Excuse me, Perceptor?"

"Hmm?" the red scientist mumbled absentmindedly as he looked up.

"Percy, I need to take a look at something," Ratchet said, waving the test tube.

"Percy," Starscream snorted, but Ratchet ignored him.

"Oh, certainly," the red microscope exclaimed before quickly transforming. Carefully, Ratchet poured a small amount of the still warm transfluid onto a slide before slotting it into place Perceptor automatically began adjusting the focus and magnification. Starscream hovered as Ratchet sat bent over, since this was not his base, Ratchet got first look especially as this was his Med Bay.

"How is it?" the Seeker couldn't help but question.

"Hmm," Ratchet mused, his tone engaged. "There's a higher concentration than I was expecting."

"Higher concentration?" Starscream breathed; sure he knew what Ratchet was talking about but barely able to believe it.

"Of codelets," Ratchet replied. "Of course, if he hasn't overloaded in a while that's probably why there's so much but still. This is a very good concentration, want to take a look?"

"Please," Starscream said gratefully, moving forward and taking over the scope.

"Oh yes," he said with interest.

Preceptor chirped in excitement and opened a com link into the room,

"With this many codelets and high concentration of lubricants, high mineral proteins and the pristine nanosemenites, I would suspect that this could very well be his first ever overload!"

Starscream continued to smirk in knowing, he was obviously well aware that it was but neither Mech knew that, although he knew of Ratchets reputation and figured he had his suspicions.

"Is there enough to break it up into multiple vials for tests or should i go and collect more?" He asked thinking back to his experience with Skyfire. By Primus his spike was huge! Even by flier standards, it was more desirable then Starscream had ever fantasized about.

"Oh yes," he said with interest. "No problems here."

"Not with him," said Ratchet. "But we do need a cure, and the only way we can do that is—"

"Through the Scientific Method," Perceptor and Starscream chimed.

"Yes," said Ratchet. "Perfect."

"So, we can use transfluid from an infected flier for a dependent variable," said Starscream, "and use Skyfire's donation as the control. We can compare them and use the samples to test possible cures."

"We might also need to draw blood," Perceptor pointed out. "From a flier."

"Don't look at me!" said Starscream, feeling a rush of fear flow through his tubes. "I-I hate needles!"

"It's all in the name of science," Ratchet said calmly. "You do want to help your species, don't you, Starscream?"

"Yes," Starscream mumbled.

"You might have to give us your transfluid, also," Ratchet continued. "What we'd be doing, ultimately, is comparing sterile transfluid with its fertile counterpart, which might help us to detect and attack the cause of the virus."

"If we don't know the cause of the virus," said Perceptor, "We can't attack it and kill it. Do you really grasp how little we know about this, Ratchet? We don't know what causes this virus, how it is spread, why it only affects fliers, why it destroys the victim's ability to procreate yet leaves the libido to thrive, or whether infertility can even be cured at all!"

"Calm down, friend," said Ratchet, putting one hand on Perceptor's shoulder. "We will find a way. There's always something."

"Well, anyway," said Starscream, "getting my transfluid for you won't be hard, because—"

Starscream was suddenly cut off by the door practically being torn down and a flood of Seekers crowding the med bay, shoving themselves at the two scientists and medic, saying things like, "Take anything you want!" or "Eat me alive!" or other various horny things.

"Because, why?" Perceptor asked.

"Because it's mating season, that's why," Starscream grumbled, struggling to stand up again—in the sudden rush of wings, feet, and off-the-charts libidos, he had been knocked onto the floor. "I know we fliers can't have offspring anymore, at least not for the moment, but this is around the time of year when most used to be conceived. Therefore, this is the time of the year when we are the most lustful."

"Oh, those hips!" some femme Seeker shrieked, tackling Starscream and knocking him back down to the ground. Luckily for Starscream, she got tackled by some other jet and they started making out, nuzzling each other's wings and purring.

Starscream normally would've been horny too. Now, though, he just had to ignore all this to work…but then again, even he wasn't immune to mating season. No sir. In fact, he found himself shaking a little as he suddenly felt the urge to jump someone in the crowd.

"Are you okay, Starscream?" Ratchet asked.

Even when Ratchet clapped his hands, Starscream was picturing himself doing something fun. Shoving his spike into someone…or having them do it to him…or spiking someone and having someone spike him at the same time…Starscream let out a little involuntary moan at the thought of a three-way, preferably with his Trine mates. They had to be somewhere in this crowd!

"Um, yeah, good luck with that, Ratchet!" Starscream said, dashing off into the crowd to look for his Trine mates. "Listen, I'll have that transfluid sample for you soon, okay?"

"I'm sure you will," Ratchet grumbled.

Starscream also smacked into Skyfire, who had just entered the med bay again, fresh out of the shower. Thanks to his best friend, he had learned how to arouse himself, although he knew he still wouldn't be doing it every night. However, he was in no way prepared for what the Seekers did when they saw him.

"It's Skyfire!" one of them squealed. "THE ONE!"

"THE ONE!" they all chorused, and attacked Skyfire. Of course, he was bigger than any jet, but against the collective force of hundreds of Seekers in heat, the poor shuttle didn't stand a chance.

"HELP! HELP!" Skyfire was screaming.

"Get away from him, you fools!" said Ratchet angrily. "Do you all want to infect him? Then how will we find a cure? I will never understand Seekers and their disgustingly robust sex drives!"

"You're just jealous," said one of the Seekers. "I bet you couldn't get it up for someone if your life depended on it."

"I'll have you know I do have the standard package, and it is fully functional," Ratchet told him, glaring. "I just don't have to shove my spike into any warm orifice I happen to come across."

"Don't forget tight," the Seeker moaned. "And JUICY!"

"Oh, let's go to the bedroom!" one of the femmes cried, grabbing him, and he carried her out of the med bay.

"Hurry, Skyfire!" said Perceptor, running into the crowd to rescue Skyfire. Finally, the two of them reached the repair table, where Skyfire sat down; then Perceptor ran to stand next to the petri dish with Ratchet.

"What are you doing?" asked Skyfire.

"Well, we probably need to draw blood soon," said Ratchet. "Plus, we need transfluid from an infected flier to compare with yours. We're going to experiment with different tactics, and maybe detect the virus causing this devastating event. Later on, we'll have to figure out how to spark you up without infecting you."

"You mean…you want me to have a sparkling?" Skyfire breathed.

"Not quite yet," Perceptor replied, looking at Ratchet, who was fiddling with a test tube. "But eventually, yes, you will have one. The sparkling will be nearly nobility, as it will be the first uninfected purebred flier for millennia—well, the only one besides its carrier, of course."

"For now, though, let's get some of your CNA," said Ratchet, gathering the medical supplies he needed for the blood test.

"Anything in the name of science and medicine." Skyfire bravely held out his finger.

…

Starscream had located his Trine mates, and they were even hornier for mating season than he was. They located a small room in the back of the Ark, mainly used for storage—it had no bed, but they didn't really need one, just a floor and their horny selves.

Starscream hadn't had a three-way with his Trine in far too long, so he was excited for this. As soon as they got in the storage room he slammed the door shut, opened his interface panel and put the condom on.

"Why do you need one of those?" Thundercracker asked. "You're sterile, remember?"

"I need a transfluid sample," Starscream explained. "This is for science."

"Well, then let's get this science started!" said Skywarp, throwing his hands into the air.

"Watch out," said Starscream, and he knocked the purple jet backwards onto the floor. Quickly he opened Skywarp's interface hatch and massaged the valve region with his tongue, causing Skywarp to let out screams. This only encouraged Starscream, who laughed when Skywarp released a flood of lubricant.

It was Starscream's turn to yelp as he felt Thundercracker suddenly spike him from behind. It felt great, giving Skywarp tongue while getting spiked by Thundercracker. Finally, with Thundercracker's spike still in his valve, Starscream got up and spread Skywarp's legs. Then he began to tease—just moving the tip of his spike around Skywarp's soaking valve area, but never entering it, purposely driving Skywarp crazy.

"Oh…Starscream…" Skywarp mumbled, sucking on his fingers. "P-Please…"

"You're not getting off that easy," Starscream purred. Skywarp moaned, chewing his fingers even harder. Thundercracker flipped Starscream around and shoved himself in as deep and as hard as he could go; since he was well-endowed, Starscream was quite happy with the feeling of being filled up. Skywarp crept over and started sucking Starscream's erect spike.

Being the center of attention was the best—especially if "center of attention" meant that one of your Trine mates was giving you a blow job while the other spiked you hard. Starscream cried out with joy as he felt himself release in Skywarp's mouth.

Thundercracker was grunting something as his thrusts got even faster, and his spike was even bigger-feeling than before. Starscream was releasing lubricant as he waited for himself to get hard again, and Thundercracker had his first overload of the session, spilling his transfluid into Starscream's valve.

Skywarp crawled around back and started molesting Thundercracker's wings, rubbing his hands and tongue over them, sucking and stroking and licking. Thundercracker leaned back and gave a loud moan, letting himself harden as the most sensitive part of his body was being so lovingly treated. Starscream was watching the soaking-wet Thundercracker moaning, eyes shut tight, as Skywarp nibbled and kissed his wings, and it was massively turning him on, so he yanked Thundercracker forward and whispered, "Do it to me."

"What?" said Thundercracker.

"My wings," Starscream told him.

Thundercracker started doing the same thing to Starscream's wings as Skywarp was doing to his. Starscream was soon fully erect at the sensation, as was Thundercracker. Finally, just as he was about to release, Starscream snatched Skywarp away from Thundercracker's wings and shoved his spike into the purple jet's valve.

"Oh! Starscream!" said Skywarp, spreading his legs wider to accommodate Starscream. Now he was rock-hard too. The purple jet dug his fingers into the floor, teeth clenched, as Starscream moved up and down, in and out. Before long Skywarp felt the familiar sensation of transfluid spilling from his spike, and he felt the warmth of release in his valve as Starscream overloaded into the condom.

Skywarp continued to stroke Thundercracker's wings while Starscream gave him a blow job, and the blue jet finally overloaded…in Starscream's mouth. Starscream shuddered a little but he managed to swallow most of it.

Starscream got up then, leaving the other two resting on the floor. Upon taking the condom off he realized he'd forgotten to get a test tube before he had dashed off to the storage room with his Trine mates. Well, he could just dump the contents of the condom into a test tube when he got back to the med bay. There was quite a bit, seeing as he had overloaded twice.

When he was back at the med bay, Starscream saw that Perceptor, Ratchet and Skyfire were all talking by the petri dish where they put Skyfire's transfluid. Starscream coolly approached them, held up the condom, and said, "I have my sample. Is there a test tube I could use?"

Skyfire was blushing a little, but Ratchet just handed one over. "Well, Starscream, that was certainly fast."

"What can I say? I'm talented." Starscream smirked. "So are my Trine mates."

"You did it with two?" asked Skyfire, eyes wide.

"Yes," said Starscream. "What else are Trine mates for?"

Skyfire could only gape.

_Author's note. The search for the cure continues as well as the interface in the next chapter. ;)_


End file.
